A beautiful day
by Cella Ella
Summary: Um sábado ensolarado, um bebê e um casal apaixonado: a combinação perfeita para um dia ser lindo. UA/AH/OOC.
1. A beautiful day

**N/A:** Hey, pessoas, como estão? Espero que bem. Minha vida tá na correria, trabalho, vida pessoal, família preenchendo quase 100% do meu tempo, mas eu não tenho vergonha na cara e sempre acho um tempo para escrever. Espero que pelo menos vocês fiquem felizes com isso. hahahaha Bom, essa nova one-shot é apenas a extensão de um outtake de outra one-shot minha chamada "Come back to bed". Pra quem não leu, ainda dá tempo. Então corram pra lê-la! :)

Agradeço imensamente a minha beta _BeeJelly_ que betou o doc em uma horinha e ainda ficou me condenando porque eu gosto de beijar rostinho de bebê, mesmo sabendo que isso dá bolinha. E quase arrancou minha cabeça pelo pc quando eu disse que uma pomada cura tudo. Ela não gosta de pomada em rosto de bebê e eu não vejo problema nisso. Nos julguem. hahahahaha

É isso, espero que vocês gostem da shot assim como eu gostei de escrevê-la. Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: Edward e Bella são de Gordinha Meyer. Mas Gordinha Abby é to-da minha. **

#

**A beautiful day **

**BPOV**

Sempre questionei a estranha mania que Edward tinha de passar horas me observando dormir. Mas agora o entendia perfeitamente.

Desde que Abby nasceu, me tornei uma obcecada por vê-la quietinha em seu sono. Era fascinante.

Todos os dias fazia questão de acordar alguns minutos mais cedo apenas para correr até o quarto ao lado do meu a tempo de ver meu bebê imerso em seus sonhos infantis. A forma como ela ficava aconchegada ao cobertor de ursinhos risonhos e como segurava a pontinha do tecido junto ao rosto sereno fazia meu coração disparar de felicidade, derramando um calor que percorria meu corpo até a ponta do último dedo do pé.

Minha pequena _gordinha_ dormia como o mais tranquilo dos anjos e naquela manhã ensolarada de sábado eu esperava encontrá-la ainda sonolenta, mas tive uma grata surpresa que me fez esticar ainda mais o riso costurado nos lábios.

Abby estava acordada e observava as sombras na parede projetadas pela luz do sol que entrava tímida pelas grandes janelas de seu quarto cor de lavanda; de vez em quando seus dedinhos avançavam pelo ar e ela emitia sons engraçados que faziam meu estômago esquentar de um jeito bom. A sensação era mais ou menos parecida com aquela produzida por uma boa xícara de chocolate quente em um dia de frio.

Era gostoso, diferente e familiar ao mesmo tempo. Como se eu sempre tivesse vivido aquilo em minha vida inteira e mesmo assim ainda não conseguia lidar com o _poder_ que emanava de minha filha.

_Deus, como ela era linda. _

Com apenas um movimento mínimo rendia meu coração, minha alma e todo o resto. Por ela eu seria capaz de enfrentar o mundo, lutar em centenas de guerras e encarar tudo que mais temia. Ela me deu a coragem para agir de maneiras que eu nunca imaginei e por ela eu iria até o outro lado do universo.

Acho que era isso que significava a palavra _mãe_.

Os olhos cor de mar passeavam pelas paredes do quarto e seguiam até o teto, onde as figuras deformadas pelo vai e vem das cortinas terminavam. Quando algo chamava sua atenção, Abby balbuciava uma série de _uh-uh's _e _oh's, _como se alguma coisa extraordinária estivesse acontecendo.

E realmente estava.

Minha filha tinha pouco mais de um ano e a cada dia que passava descobria um pedacinho do mundo ao seu redor. Vê-la crescendo e principalmente acompanhar sua interação com tudo que a cercava me deixava absurdamente orgulhosa. E com um sorriso que quase rasgava meu rosto ao meio.

Os pezinhos cobertos por meias coloridas ficaram suspensos no ar e as mãos pequenas tornaram-se nervosas, me dando a certeza de que Abby estava começando a se aborrecer por ficar tempo demais deitada. Era cada vez mais comum esse seu pequeno estresse, pois ela estava entrando na fase de querer fazer certas coisas por conta própria. Já dava para notar o quão forte seria a sua personalidade.

Edward travava diariamente uma "briga" com a filha, quando ela fazia birra e insistia em andar sozinha sem a ajuda do pai. Mesmo quando caia sentada no chão por ainda não ter forças nas pernas cheias de dobrinhas, ela se mantinha firme, erguia o corpo com a ajuda das mãos curiosas e tentava de novo.

E voltava a cair.

Era assim até ela desistir e pedir colo para Edward, com os olhos tristonhos e a cara aborrecida. Mas bastava ganhar um beijo do pai para abrir um largo sorriso e voltar a ser a criaturinha mais adorável do mundo. Que por sinal era toda _minha_.

O suspiro inquieto que Abby soltou me tirou do devaneio e eu notei que ela estava a ponto de cair no choro. Seu aborrecimento só tinha uma explicação: ela estava com fome.

Era a minha hora de agir.

"Hey, Gordinha!" anunciei calmamente, o mais suave possível para não assustá-la.

Imediatamente seus olhos tão verdes quantos os de Edward se viraram em minha direção e um sorriso gigante se formou no rosto rechonchudo, o que acabou derrubando a chupeta da boca cor de rosa; os dois únicos dentinhos que ela tinha brilharam à luz solar, deixando-a ainda mais adorável. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foram as contas de cristal que ficaram penduradas nos cílios clarinhos; eram as lágrimas que ela esqueceu de derramar.

Não dava para mensurar o tamanho do sentimento que eu nutria por um ser tão pequeno. Era indescritível e indestrutível; como se estivesse impregnado em minha pele, colado a cada célula de meu corpo. E já havia dominado meu coração e controlava cada uma de suas batidas.

Sim, eu acho que havia me transformado em uma mãe coruja. Talvez até a maior delas.

Abby estendeu os bracinhos quando me aproximei do berço lilás que sua madrinha Alice havia dado de presente e eu a peguei no colo, deixando uma porção de beijos estalados por todo o rosto de boneca. Seus dedos de bolinha apertaram as pontas das minhas orelhas e ela grudou a boca em meu nariz, mordendo-o sem machucar.

Aquela era a sua forma de me desejar um bom dia.

"Resolveu acordar mais cedo hoje, amor?" perguntei me sentando na poltrona junto à janela para acomodá-la melhor nos braços.

Suas mãos puxaram a gola de minha blusa e eu sabia que ela deveria estar faminta. Hora do café da manhã do meu bebê.

"Calminha, mamãe já vai dar o que você quer." murmurei desabotoando a alça do sutiã.

Guiei a boca sedenta em direção ao seio esquerdo e a ajudei a pegar o bico até senti-la sugando com vontade.

"Uau, você estava mesmo com fome. O que houve, gordinha? Brincou muito essa noite, foi?"

Abby apenas abanou os cílios muito longos e apertou a mãozinha em concha no topo do meu peito. De vez em quando ela esfregava os nós dos dedos em minha pele só para que eu brincasse com seus cabelos enquanto mamava. Era o seu carinho favorito.

Enrolei o indicador em um de seus muitos cachos largos e macios e isso a fez sorrir largamente. Aquele era sem dúvida o sorriso mais lindo que já vi na vida.

Nada me fazia tão feliz do que as horas que passava alimentando minha filha. Saber que _eu _era a responsável por seu crescimento e saúde deixavam meu ego ultra inflado. Às vezes mães poderiam ser um _pouquinho _convencidas. E eu certamente não fugia à regra.

Agora entendia porque Renée gostava tanto de me exibir quando crianças, pois eu queria fazer _exatamente_ a mesma coisa com minha gordinha.

Voltei minha atenção a Abby e notei que seus olhos de esmeralda estavam começando a ficar pesados, como sempre acontecia quando ela mamava. Aproveitei a calmaria e acariciei suas bochechas aveludadas, que estavam quentes por causa do sol fraquinho que nos banhava.

Passou a sugar com lentidão e eu sabia que ela já estava satisfeita. Com delicadeza, afastei-a e abotoei meu sutiã, sem nunca deixar de fazer carinho no rosto de porcelana.

"Vai dormir de novo, preguiçosa?" perguntei sorrindo ao vê-la bocejar longamente. Acompanhei seu gesto em um ato reflexo e ri mais ainda como a mãe boboca que era.

De repente, as pálpebras sonolentas abriram-se e em uma questão de segundos os olhos estavam espertos e atentos. Quando ela encontrou aquilo que chamou sua atenção, soltou uma daquelas gargalhadas que me deixavam mole como manteiga. Acompanhei seu olhar e senti o coração se desmanchar de alegria.

Parado junto à soleira da porta, estava o homem que também me fazia flutuar sem sair do chão e que disparava o sangue em minhas veias com o menor dos movimentos.

"Edward" sibilei um pouco zonza e isso o fez entortar o canto dos lábios em um lindo sorriso torto.

"Quer dizer então que as _minhas_ meninas resolveram tomar café sem mim, não é?" ele comentou se abaixando para me dar um beijo na testa e outro nos lábios antes de pegar Abby no colo. As mãos enormes pareciam tão delicadas ao arrumá-la junto ao peito.

Edward era um homem extremamente bonito, mas ficava ainda mais lindo e perfeito quando se mostrava o pai dedicado que era ao cuidar de nossa filha.

A cada dia que passava, eu me apaixonava um pouco mais por ele. Como se isso fosse mesmo possível.

"_Pa... pa..._" Abby murmurou enquanto roçava o nariz na testa de Edward. Em resposta, ele mordia suavemente a barriga da filha, causando uma série de risadas gostosas que aqueciam meus ouvidos. Impossível não rir de volta.

"Tome cuidado, ela acabou de mamar." adverti-o quando ele ameaçou erguê-la no ar e agitá-la do jeito que ela tanto adorava.

"Quer dar uma volta no parque com ela? O dia tá ótimo para um passeio." Edward disse algum tempo depois, sentado no chão com Abby entre as pernas. Ela estava ocupada demais mordendo as mãos do pai e parecia se divertir com isso.

"Seria bem legal mesmo, vai fazer bem pra ela. Agora se prepare para uma dor nas costas no fim do dia. Essa baixinha aí não vai te dar trégua." respondi e ele soltou uma risada fraca, baixando os olhos para observar a forma como Abby se pendurava em seus braços para tentar escapar da prisão que eles formavam. Como era traquina, meu Deus!

"Não tem problema, pelo menos sei que essa noite vou ganhar uma massagem sua." Edward piscou convencido e eu girei os olhos fingindo tédio.

"Ei, garotinha, onde você pensa que vai, hein?" questionei quando vi Abby engatinhar em direção a poltrona em que eu ainda estava sentada.

"Ela quer que você sente no chão também." Edward explicou e eu apenas assenti antes de me juntar a eles sobre o tapete confortável.

Abby ergueu o corpo e tentou caminhar em minha direção, mas ao dar dois pequenos passos, caiu sentada no chão como sempre acontecia. Edward gargalhou e tentou ajudá-la, mas ganhou um sonoro _"Nah"_ e suas mãos foram empurradas para longe.

"Vem aqui com a mamãe, vem, gordinha." incentivei-a e ela riu sapeca; suas mãos ficaram firmes no chão e ela ergueu o corpo antes de balançar seu bumbum de fralda em minha direção. Conseguiu dar três passos antes de voltar a cair.

Edward dessa vez não riu e Abby virou-se de imediato na direção do pai, encarando-o com aborrecimento. Ele franziu o cenho não entendendo nada e ela bufou irritada, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

"Você não riu quando ela caiu, amor. Tem que rir para ela continuar." eu expliquei e ele concordou; riu alto e ganhou como recompensa uma gargalhada calorosa de Abby.

"Viu? Ela tá fazendo isso só pra chamar a sua atenção." murmurei observando Abby cair e levantar várias vezes, sempre olhando para Edward com o olhar travesso.

"Sua pestinha, vem aqui com o papai." sem esperar, ele a puxou para junto de si e a apertou forte contra o peito, beijando-a no rosto seguidas vezes; Abby engatou uma gargalhada que a deixou suada e com as bochechas coradas.

Sentei ao lado de Edward, tomando seus lábios nos meus em um beijo terno e aproveitei para colocar Abby sentada em minhas pernas.

"Olha só como o dia tá lindo lá fora, gordinha." apontei para o céu azul e límpido que surgia através da janela.

"Não tão lindo quanto aqui dentro." Edward comentou baixando o rosto para passar a ponta do nariz em minhas bochechas e acariciar as mãozinhas de Abby.

Encarei-o de forma intensa e percebi um sorriso enorme crescendo em meu rosto, exatamente igual aquele que ele carregava nos lábios.

Definitivamente. Ele tinha toda razão.

**~~ FIM ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, gostaram da pequena do nosso casal favorito? Linda, né? Vocês podem suspirar e também se candidatar a babá de Abby através das reviews. Tô analisando os curriculuns, fica a dica. :)<strong>

**A gente se vê, mwah!**

**Cella. **


	2. Outtake 1

**N/A: **Um muito obrigada a **BeeJelly**, que betou isso aqui rapidinho, mandando embora os erros gigantescos que eu cometo enquanto escrevo. Obrigada especial à **Line Lins**_,_ que me aguentou por dias e dias falando sobre a ideia de escrever mais um outtake sobre Abby. Valeu, meninas! :)

Aproveitem um pouquinho mais da Gordinha de Edward e Bella, talvez ela volte à dar as caras por aqui novamente. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **Edward e Bella pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Mas a Gordinha Abby dançando Beatles na banheira é toda minha.**

**.**

**Outtake # 1**

A cena seria hilária, se não fosse tão encantadora.

O som animado de _Twist and shout_ ecoava pelo banheiro bem iluminado de meu quarto, enquanto Edward cantarolava a canção ajoelhado em frente à banheira; dentro da cuba branca e cheia de espuma estava Abby, que parecia adorar a bagunça que o pai fazia ao lhe dar um simples banho.

Meu marido não parava um segundo de cantar a famosa música dos Beatles e sacudia nossa filha seguindo o ritmo da melodia alegre. Abby, por sua vez, retribuía aos estímulos do pai rindo e apertando seus dedinhos gorduchos no rosto de Edward como se quisesse obrigá-lo a segui-la naquela dança totalmente desengonçada.

Eu queria me juntar aos dois só para ter o prazer de ganhar uma gargalhada gostosa de minha gordinha, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei com pena de acabar com aquele momento tão fofo de meus dois amores. Por conta disso, apenas os observei da soleira da porta, controlando o riso de satisfação ao ver a forma doce e carinhosa como Edward tratava Abby.

Ele era o melhor pai do mundo e eu tinha a sorte grande de tê-lo só pra mim.

"_Well, shake __it up baby, now. Twist and shout..._" Edward cantou segurando Abby pela cintura e a balançando de leve. "Vamos, princesa, dance com o papai." ela o fitou por alguns segundos antes de começar a pular, sempre soltando risadinhas engraçadas que me deixavam com um sorriso ridículo no rosto. "Isso mesmo, amor. _Come on, come on, come, come on, baby now, come on and work it on out..._"

Quando percebi que a música estava prestes a chegar em seus acordes finais, decidi que precisava fazer um registro daquele momento único. Dei meia volta na porta do banheiro e corri para o quarto à procura de meu celular. Ativei a função de câmera para gravar um vídeo de Edward e Abby, mas era tarde. A canção já tinha acabado, assim como a farra dos dois.

"Merda" sibilei alto demais e acabei chamando a atenção de ambos. Edward me fitou com o cenho franzido e Abby abriu um enorme sorriso, agitando-se nos braços do pai como fazia há poucos segundos atrás.

"O que houve?" ele perguntou e eu apenas abanei as mãos sem graça.

"Não foi nada, é que... bom, eu perdi a oportunidade de fazer um grande _webhit_. O povo do _Youtube_ ia adorar ver você e essa gordinha aí dançando ao som dos Beatles."

"Você... você estava aí o tempo todo?" Edward questionou meio sem jeito. Gargalhei alto e meneei a cabeça positivamente. "Por que não avisou? Pensei que estava na cozinha terminando o café da manhã."

"Eu estava, mas quando ouvi a música fiquei curiosa para saber o que vocês estavam aprontando. Caramba, vocês formam uma dupla e tanto." sibilei me aproximando com a toalha macia de Abby nos braços. "E você, minha linda gordinha, é uma ótima dançarina. Tenho certeza de que vai fazer sucesso no futuro. Principalmente com os gatinhos da escola." percebi como o rosto de Edward ficou rígido no mesmo instante e mordi o canto dos lábios para não rir, enquanto acomodava meu bebê nos braços.

"Humpf, gatinhos da escola. Isso ainda vai demorar muito para acontecer." ele resmungou carrancudo. "Por enquanto, Abby só tem permissão de dançar comigo e ninguém mais, não é mesmo, princesa?" sibilou acariciando o rosto delicado da filha.

"Oh, como é ciumento." eu instiguei e recebi um olhar aborrecido que só me fez sorrir ainda mais. Deixei um beijo na bochecha de Edward e voltei minha atenção ao bebê tranquilo que observava tudo ao seu redor com interesse.

"Vamos colocar uma roupa bem bonita e limpinha, meu amor? Vovô e vovó estão nos esperando lá na casa deles pra gente brincar muito." seus imensos olhos verdes piscaram alegres, fazendo com que as gotículas de água acumuladas nos longos cílios caíssem por sua face corada; Abby juntou o rosto ao meu e passou a morder meu queixo, o que me fez cair em uma gargalhada que parecia não ter fim. Ultimamente ela estava com essa mania, que era explicada por causa dos dentinhos que estavam nascendo. Ela já tinha quatro; dois superiores e dois inferiores.

"Que horas a gente vai sair?" Edward perguntou enquanto me seguia em direção ao quarto lilás ao lado do nosso.

"Assim que tomarmos café. Preciso apenas preparar o suco de Abby pra ela tomar no caminho até a casa dos seus pais." respondi colocando meu bebê sobre o trocador e ajustando a fralda colorida em sua cintura redonda. Ela estava distraída com o mordedor em formato de ursinho que ganhara de sua tia Alice na semana passada, e por isso em questão de minutos estava arrumada.

Quer dizer, _quase _arrumada.

"Amor, pega aquela tiara roxa ali em cima do armário, por favor." pedi para Edward, começando a pentear os cabelos macios de Abby. Ela largou o brinquedo que tinha nas mãos e, como a grande moleca teimosa que era, empurrou a escova resmungando como uma velha.

"Já vai começar, Gordinha? Deixa a mamãe pentear seus cachinhos pra eles ficarem bem bonitos, ok?"

"Nah" respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça seguidas vezes para que eu não tivesse qualquer chance de tocar em seus cabelos. Edward ameaçou rir, mas eu o adverti com um olhar sério que deixava claro que não havia nada de engraçado naquela situação.

"Vem cá, amorzinho, mamãe vai colocar uma tiara linda pra combinar com seu vestido de florzinha que a vovó Renée deu de presente pra você." puxei o objeto das mãos de Edward e o coloquei na cabeça de Abby, que imediatamente protestou arrancando o arco roxo dos cabelos e jogando-o no chão. Ela bufou alto e ficou repetindo uma série de "nah's".

Pelo visto aquela era a sua palavra favorita, já que não parava de falar aquilo.

Abby tinha apenas um ano e seis meses, mas deixava claro que seria muito teimosa. Precisava confessar que ela tinha puxado esse pequeno defeito de mim.

"Deixa ela, Bella. Ela tá linda desse jeito, não é, princesa?" Edward sibilou ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo de Abby atrás de sua orelhinha. Ela estendeu os braços na direção do pai de forma quase suplicante, claramente querendo ficar longe de mim e da escova que eu ainda tinha nas mãos.

"Tá legal, eu desisto. Já vi que minha filha herdou a mania irritante de viver com o cabelo desarrumado igual ao pai. Vou precisar de muita paciência para lidar com isso." murmurei exagerada, fazendo com que Edward revirasse os olhos de tédio.

"Esse é o nosso charme, amor. Confesse que você adora." Edward riu quando eu lhe respondi com uma careta. Minha expressão aborrecida caiu no instante que notei a maneira como Abby mordia a gola da camisa do pai, ensopando-a de baba. Minha garotinha não parava um segundo de aprontar e toda vez me deixava com cara de boba com suas peripécias adoráveis.

"Acho que é melhor a gente ir logo tomar café antes que essa gorduchinha aqui devore sua camisa inteira." avisei pegando-a no colo para limpar seu queixo molhado de saliva. Abby sorriu sapeca e eu lhe dei um beijo estalado no alto da cabeça levemente úmida.

Edward fez um gesto para que eu passasse na frente e enquanto seguíamos em direção à cozinha, ele provocava Abby, fazendo-a gritar e gargalhar. Eu não tinha outra alternativa a não ser rir junto, sem conseguir resistir aos sons deliciosos que meu bebê emitia assim que via o pai fazer alguma palhaçada só para instigá-la a sorrir.

[…]

O sol daquela manhã de domingo brilhava suave no céu muito azul e eu sorri ante o dia maravilhoso que nos esperava lá fora. Arrumei a mamadeira de Abby com suco de laranja dentro de uma bolsa térmica e adicionei uma pêra macia, apenas para o caso dela sentir fome durante a viagem. A casa de Carlisle e Esme ficava há mais ou menos uma hora e meia de onde morávamos, então precisava me precaver se minha filha decidir fazer um lanchinho nesse meio tempo.

Abby já não mamava com tanta frequência, só pedia peito antes de dormir e às vezes quando acordava, mas costumava se alimentar a cada três horas. Logo, no meio do caminho certamente reclamaria exigindo seu "papa".

"Conseguiu falar com seus pais, amor?" Edward perguntou sem me fitar; ele parecia concentrado na tarefa de dar de comer à Abby, que devorava seu purê de maçã com vontade. Eu amava ficar observando o biquinho que ela fazia enquanto mastigava a comida. Seus lábios muito vermelhos formavam um perfeito arco, deixando à mostra os dentinhos inferiores. Era tão fofo.

"Renée me ligou agora pouco. Ainda não sabe se ela e papai vão pra casa dos seus pais, porque hoje é domingo, o dia da pescaria de Charlie com os amigos." respondi fechando a bolsa térmica com as coisas de Abby e me servindo de uma caneca de café.

"Mas hoje é o aniversário de Esme. Minha mãe queria que todo mundo estivesse lá hoje."

"É, eu sei disso, Edward. Renée disse que ia tentar convencer meu pai a deixar de lado a tal pescaria para poder ir, mas do jeito que conheço o velho Chefe Swan acho bem difícil minha mãe conseguir algo. Meu pai é um grande cabeça dura."

"Não tanto quanto a filha e a neta são. Olha só pra isso." Edward apontou para Abby que tentava arrancar a colher de plástico amarela que ele tinha nas mãos. Assim que conseguiu, começou a remexer nos restos de purê que tinham sobrado no prato.

A cada dia que passava nossa filha exigia um pouquinho mais de independência. Ela era firme e incansável, enquanto não dávamos o que ela queria, não desistia. Sua personalidade forte nos daria grandes problemas no futuro, mas agora eu só me preocupava em não perder um momento sequer de suas novas descobertas. Abby estava crescendo tão rápido que eu sentia que se piscasse acabaria perdendo algo.

"Bem que sua mãe me disse que eu não deveria arrumar Abby antes dela comer." sibilei ao ver minha filha esfregando a colher suja em sua testa e nos cabelos. O vestido que ela usava estava completamente melecado de doce e havia pedaços de maçã espalhados por todos os cantos de seu corpo. Uma verdadeira bagunça.

"Vamos precisar de um outro banho por aqui." Edward riu retirando o bebê da cadeirinha e limpando seu rosto com um guardanapo. Abby, sapeca e peralta como qualquer criança de um ano, lambuzou o pai ao encostar suas bochechas no pescoço dele. Soprou um grande e preguiçoso bocejo, coçando os olhos semi cerrados sem parar.

"O-oh, é melhor eu dar um jeito nisso antes que ela caia no sono. Você cuida da arrumação aqui na cozinha." decretei séria e peguei minha filha nos braços, correndo para o banheiro.

Quando terminei de trocar a roupa de Abby, ela já ensaiava um cochilo. Acomodei-a junto ao peito e ela inspirou alto, roçando o nariz na base de meu colo. Sentei na cadeira de balanço junto ao berço e fiquei ninando-a, cochichando canções infantis que a deixavam mais calma em seu sono. Meu bebê esticou o corpo em meus braços e lentamente abriu os olhos, piscando languidamente. Um traço de sorriso dançou em seus lábios quando eu acariciei a ponta de seu nariz arrebitado e ela cerrou as pálpebras, aliviada por saber que estava segura e longe de qualquer perigo.

"Você é o meu anjo. Obrigada por existir em minha vida, Gordinha." sussurrei sentindo meu corpo desacelerar pouco a pouco.

Abby tinha o incrível poder de extinguir o estresse e as preocupações do dia-dia apenas com um olhar. Vê-la quietinha em seu sono era um bálsamo poderoso, capaz de apagar qualquer coisa ruim que houvesse acontecido. Bastava pegá-la em meus braços para que eu esquecesse que havia um mundo lá fora nos esperando.

"Definitivamente você é a mãe mais coruja do mundo." Edward sussurrou à soleira da porta, segurando um sorriso torto nos lábios que me fazia derreter por dentro. "E é a mais linda também." aproximou-se da cadeira de balanço e plantou um beijo terno no topo de minha cabeça. Ergui o rosto, exigindo sua boca na minha e fui prontamente atendida. Ele se movia lento e desapressado, transformando um simples carinho em algo muito mais profundo, íntimo e _doce. _

"Já arrumei tudo lá fora, podemos ir a hora que você quiser." avisou enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos na testa de Abby, desenhando a linha de suas sobrancelhas arruivadas.

"Acha que ela vai acordar no meio do caminho? Não quero que ela se assuste, você sabe como ela fica irritada quando acorda antes da hora."

"Prometo dirigir com o máximo de cuidado que puder. Mas se você quiser, a gente espera ela acordar pra poder sair daqui."

"Mas aí vamos chegar tarde na casa dos seus pais." ponderei mordendo o canto dos lábios. Eu não queria de forma alguma perturbar a soneca de Abby, porém se esperássemos ela acordar para então seguirmos até a casa dos Cullen chegaríamos atrasados para o almoço de aniversário de minha sogra. Aquele era um impasse cruel.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou no banco de trás com Abby, para que ela não fique aborrecida quando acordar."

"Tudo bem, acho que possobancar o motorista das duas madames por um dia." Edward brincou e eu sorri contente. Levantei-me com cuidado, colocando a criança totalmente adormecida em meus braços no bebê conforto. Arrumei-a na cadeirinha, me certificando de que estava bem acomodada ali.

Edward carregou o pequeno berço móvel e nós saímos do quarto. Deixei que ele levasse Abby para o carro e segui para a cozinha, pegando a bolsa térmica que havia preparado para minha filha. No caminho para sala, recolhi as três sacolas com presentes para Esme e finalmente tranquei a porta de casa.

Sentei no banco de trás do enorme _Jeep_ de Edward, afivelando o cinto em meu corpo e firmando o bebê conforto ao meu lado com segurança. Abby permanecia imersa num pesado sono quando seguimos em direção à casa de meus sogros e eu agradeci por isso, já que ela provavelmente só acordaria quando chegássemos ao nosso destino. Seria uma viagem tranquila.

Ledo engano o meu.

[…]

Não estávamos nem há dez minutos na estrada quando Abby despertou, mais ativa e incansável do que nunca. Ainda tentei fazê-la voltar a pegar no sono, mas seus olhos muito verdes recusavam-se a adormecer.

Sem outra alternativa, já que ela começou a chorar sem controle, tirei-a do bebê conforto e coloquei-a sentada em meu colo. O problema era que minha filha não queria ficar em meus braços. Seu desejo era pular e se remexer enquanto observava as paisagens através da janela parcialmente aberta.

Ela não parava de se agitar, ora grudada na janela, ora atracada ao encosto do banco de trás. E parecia muito disposta a conversar com as árvores e as vacas no pasto que passavam lentamente do lado de fora do carro, pois a cada segundo que se deparava com algo novo enchia o ambiente com suas risadinhas adoráveis e sibilava coisas naquele idioma que aparentemente só os bebês entendem. Era engraçado de ver, se não fosse tão cansativo.

"Falta muito para gente chegar, amor?" perguntei a Edward, sentindo as gotas de suor molhando minha nuca.

"Mais ou menos meia hora. Ela acordou elétrica, hein?"

"Nem me fale." suspirei tentando, sem sucesso, fazer Abby ficar sentada em meu colo por mais de dois segundos. Ela sempre dava um jeito de escorregar por minhas pernas e pular novamente para o banco. "Tem como você colocar o dvd dos _Backyardigans_? Talvez ajude ela a se acalmar um pouco."

E a tentativa de desacelerar minha bolinha de energia pareceu surtir efeito, pois assim que seus olhinhos curiosos avistaram os cinco amigos muito coloridos e animados, ela procurou abrigo em meus braços, esquecendo completamente da conversa com as vaquinhas no pasto.

"Graças a Deus ela acalmou." suspirei recebendo um sozinho igualmente aliviado de Edward. Ele virou-se rapidamente para fitar a filha, que estava concentrada na tela pequena do dvd portátil preso no encosto do banco de passageiros.

Aproveitei que ela estava distraída para dar um jeito em seus cabelos bagunçados. Prendi os cachinhos em duas marias chiquinhas e enxuguei o suor excessivo acumulado em sua testa; Abby estava com as bochechas muito coradas e chupava o dedão com vontade, sem nunca desviar os olhos da tela que exibia cinco personagens excessivamente coloridos dançando e cantando musiquinhas animadas. Peguei a mamadeira com água e a ofereci; ela sorveu o líquido em grandes goladas. Quando estava satisfeita lambeu os lábios de um jeito tão lindo e engraçado.

A viagem enfim ficou mais tranquila e eu suspirei contente desviando o olhar para a estrada limpa à nossa frente. Acabei me distraindo com a rara calmaria de Abby e quando dei por mim Edward já estava estacionando em frente à garagem da imensa casa de seus pais.

Saí do carro com Abby no colo e sorri ao ver Esme praticamente correr em minha direção, os olhos sempre voltados na direção da neta. Minha filha, como o bebê encantador que era, esticou os bracinhos assim que viu a avó e foi rapidamente envolvida em um abraço apertado e coruja.

Minha mãe e minha sogra disputavam de maneira quase ferrenha o título de avó mais babona. Nesse quesito a mãe de Edward parecia ter uma ligeira vantagem sobre Renée.

"Amorzinho da vovó, quanta saudade eu estava de você." Esme recitou apertando Abby junto ao peito, ignorando a mim e a Edward.

"Eu também vim aqui te ver, mãe." ele provocou, recebendo um olhar raivoso dela.

"Falo com você depois, moleque. Agora me deixa curtir minha neta que não vejo há décadas." disse exagerada beijando o rosto de minha filha com delicadeza.

"Só foram duas semanas desde que estivemos aqui pela última vez, Esme."

"Pois pra mim foi como se houvesse passado uma década, Bella. Por que vocês precisam morar tão longe daqui, hein?" se dependesse de minha sogra, Edward e eu já estaríamos vivendo em sua casa há tempos.

Esme Cullen era o tipo de mãe que gostava de ter suas crias o tempo inteiro embaixo das asas. Na teoria aquilo era lindo, mas na prática deixava claro que era sufocante.

"Cadê o papai?" Edward questionou assim que entramos na imensa sala da antiga casa de estilo clássico, típica moradia americana.

"No quintal com Alice e Emmett preparando o churrasco. Por que demoraram tanto pra chegar?"

"Abby se sujou toda durante o café e eu precisei lhe dar um banho extra. Ela acabou dormindo e isso nos atrasou um pouco." eu expliquei observando a forma como Abby enrolava o colar de ouro da avó nas mãos e sugava o pingente de conta como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa que ela já havia provado.

"Vem aqui com o papai, princesinha." Edward tomou a filha dos braços de Esme, que seguiu para a cozinha para limpar o colo coberto de saliva. Sorri sem jeito e mais uma vez enxuguei o canto dos lábios de Abby; seus dedinhos rechonchudos haviam encontrado um novo passatempo, pois não paravam de enroscar os dois únicos botões da camisa pólo que Edward vestia.

"Você não para quieta, hein, Gordinha? Até parece que é filha da Alice."

"Acho que ouvi meu nome por aqui." alguém falou atrás de mim e eu ri; minha cunhada tinha o _timming_ exato para aparecer, seja qual fosse a situação.

"Hey, Alice." cumprimentei-a lhe dando um forte abraço. Alice retribuiu, mas logo se afastou. Como todo mundo de minha família fazia ultimamente, devotou sua inteira atenção à Abby.

"Coisa linda da titia!" ela gritou abanando as mãos na frente de Abby, que sorria e se remexia serelepe no colo do pai. Alice a abraçou, rodopiando-a no ar só para provocar uma série de risadas de minha filha. Assim que a tia parava, meu bebê puxava os cabelos curtos de minha cunhada para que ela repetisse o que estava fazendo.

Eu já estava ficando tonta com tantos rodopios que elas davam.

"Falo com vocês dois em um instante, preciso levar essa gatinha para o avô coruja que não para de falar nela um só segundo." e sem nos dar chance de protestar, Alice sumiu da sala levando Abby consigo.

"Wow, você notou que fomos totalmente ignorados desde que chegamos? Sua mãe sequer nos deixou felicitá-la pelo aniversário." murmurei encarando Edward, que ria de algo que observava através da janela.

"Olha o jeito babaca dos quatro. Meu pai parece que tem a mesma idade da Abby." comentou e eu gargalhei ao ver a maneira como Carlisle paparicava a neta, completamente derretido. Emmett, irmão mais velho de Edward, não ficava atrás e a forma desajeitada como se comportava diante de meu bebê era cômica. Era indiscutível o quanto a chegada de minha filha à nossa família só havia trazido felicidade e alegria a todos.

"Obrigada por ter me dado ela. Foi o melhor presente que já ganhei na vida." eu sibilei, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Somos um time, esqueceu? Trabalhamos em equipe, o mérito é de nós dois." ele respondeu, me envolvendo em um abraço e selando nossos lábios em um beijo suave, que demorou tempo suficiente para nos deixar sem ar.

Quando nos juntamos ao grupo no jardim, Esme já estava recuperada do transe causado pela fofura que exalava de Abby e enfim pudemos cumprimentá-la pelo aniversário. Entregamos seus presentes e ela, claro, elegeu o de minha filha como seu favorito - ainda que tenha sido eu que o tivesse escolhido e comprado.

Carlisle e Emmett travavam uma batalha para ver quem podia tomar conta de minha filha e eu não consegui conter o riso ao ver dois marmanjos discutindo pela atenção de um bebê de pouco mais de um ano. Meu sogro acabou levando a melhor e meu cunhado, resignado, sentou-se ao meu lado, suspirando de frustração.

"Todo mundo já ficou um pouquinho com ela, menos eu. Porra, ela é minha sobrinha também!" ele murmurou aborrecido.

"Não se preocupe, Emm. Se bem conheço Abby, já já ela cansa Carlisle e ele vai devolvê-la pra mim. Aí você pode ficar com ela um pouco." sibilei enquanto devorava um pedaço de churrasco. O pão estava delicioso e a carne bem passada estava do jeito que eu adorava.

"Vocês dois deveriam providenciar logo mais três filhos, assim acabavam com essa briga chata de quem fica mais tempo com ela." Edward parou de comer abruptamente, fitando Emmett com descrença. Eu tinha quase certeza de que meus olhos estavam quase tão arregalados quanto os dele.

"Ficou maluco, Emm? Uma Abby já nos dá um trabalho do cão, imagine mais três? Deus, eu fico arrepiada de medo só de pensar!"

"Ah, Bells, admita que ia ser muito legal."

"Só se eu fosse louca!"

"Por enquanto, Bella e eu estamos satisfeitos apenas com Abby. Agora quem tem que dar novos netos pra Carlisle e Esme são você e Alice." Edward lembrou e Emmett fez uma careta debochada.

"Se depender de Rose, isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. Eu ainda nem consegui convencê-la a casar comigo."

"Falando nela, onde ela está?"

"Rose está de plantão no hospital hoje e só deve sair de lá a noite. É duro ser médico recém-formado, você sempre acaba pegando uma carga de trabalho muito maior do que os outros." Emmett explicou com ar pesaroso.

A conversa ficou de lado quando Esme chamou atenção para a forma como Carlisle lidava com Abby. Minha gordinha não dava sossego ao avô, que estava quase se tornando um corcunda ao atravessar várias vezes seguidas o jardim da casa atrás dela. Gargalhei quando o vi fazer um sinal de rendição e me entregar Abby, que àquela altura usava apenas a fralda colorida. Seu corpo estava quente e suado, as maria chiquinhas pendiam desfeitas em cada canto de sua cabeça. E ainda assim ela não parecia nem um pouco cansada.

"Que tal dar uma trégua ao vovô, amor?" eu perguntei ao vê-la se esticar na direção de Carlisle.

"Espera só um pouco, querida. Se não o velho aqui não aguenta." ele respondeu se jogando em uma cadeira à minha frente, resfolegando de cansaço.

"Abby acabou de derrubar um, quem vai ser o próximo?" Edward brincou.

"Acho que está na hora de a gente cantar os parabéns, que tal? Quer vir com a vovó, princesa?" Esme sugeriu carregando Abby em direção à mesa montada no centro do jardim. Um imenso bolo de chocolate repousava tranquilo, me deixando com água na boca assim que inalei o cheiro de confeito no ar.

Cantamos a famosa música de felicitação e ninguém conseguiu resistir ao ver Abby batendo palminhas de maneira descoordenada. Quando Esme soprou suas cinquenta e seis velhinhas, minha filha exigiu imitá-la; minha sogra então passou a festa inteira apontando o indicador como se fosse uma vela para que a neta brincasse de soprar.

"Esme, você me criou um problema. Ela vai passar o resto da semana querendo brincar de soprar." eu murmurei com Abby em meu colo; ela puxava minha mão com força, pois queria que eu pusesse meus dedos à sua frente para que pudesse soprá-los.

"_Fu, mama. Fufu_." meu bebê balbuciou rindo e exalando na ponta de cada um de meus dedos.

"Jasper vai enlouquecer quando ver as fotos de Abby. Ele tá louco para que eu engravide logo." Alice falou enquanto clicava minha filha sob todos os ângulos possíveis. Meu Deus, como minha família era coruja!

"Que pena que ele não pôde vir. Você sabe quando ele volta de viagem?"

"Na quinta, eu acho."

"Podemos marcar um jantar lá em casa, que tal?"

"Seria ótimo, Bella. Ligo pra você durante a semana para marcarmos direito."

"Ok."

Edward se aproximou, trazendo nas mãos uma fatia enorme de bolo de chocolate. Abby fitou-o suplicante e ele não resistiu; mesmo contra a minha permissão, lhe deu um pedaço do doce.

"Ela não pode ficar comendo esse tipo de coisa, Edward. Ainda é muito pequena para comer porcaria."

"Ei, o bolo de aniversário da minha mãe não é porcaria!" ele retrucou ofendido.

"Pra nossa filha de um ano é sim! Pode fazer mal a ela, amor."

"Foi só um pedacinho, Bella, e ela nem tá comendo, olha só." apontou para a mão de Abby, que amassava o pedaço de bolo despreocupadamente. Apesar de sua boca estar coberta de chocolate, minha filha mais se divertia com a comida do que a ingeria.

Quando se cansou de brincar com a massa fofinha, Abby ofereceu o que tinha nas mãos ao pai.

"Té, papa?" disse ela, já empurrando a gosma doce em direção à boca do pai.

"Bolo de chocolate babado. Meu favorito." Edward murmurou antes de comer o que nossa filha havia lhe dado. Pais sofriam.

"Tá ficando tarde, vou levar ela pra tomar um banho e aí a gente pode ir, tudo bem?" avisei recebendo um aceno de cabeça positivo dele.

Subi até o quarto de hóspedes e dei um rápido banho em Abby, que ao sentir o alívio da água caindo em seu corpo começou a amansar. Ela não iria demorar muito para pegar no sono.

E como toda mãe, eu estava certa.

Nos despedimos de nossa família apenas com sussurros, pois minha filha dormia exausta no colo de Edward. Ele a carregava de forma tão delicada no colo, parecia que Abby era o mais frágil dos cristais existentes.

A viagem de volta passou lenta e tranquila. Edward colocou um cd de música clássica que embalou o sono de Abby durante todo o percurso até nossa casa. O dia havia sido perfeito, como todos costumavam ser desde que minha filha nascera.

"Ah, esqueci de te avisar. Mamãe ligou pra Esme no meio dia pedindo desculpas por não ter ido ao aniversário. Eu disse a você que meu pai era um teimoso!" comentei com Edward que não desviava os olhos um segundo da estrada banhada pelos raios alaranjados do fim de tarde.

"Foi uma pena, pois eles perderam uma boa oportunidade de ver a Abby. Eles vivem reclamando que não a veem com muita frequência."

"Pois é. Mamãe nos convidou para almoçar na casa dela no fim de semana que vem. Seus pais já confirmaram presença e Charlie foi proibido de ir pescar."

"Então a gente já tem um motivo para comemorar. Liga pra sua mãe avisando que nós vamos." eu ri e me aproximei do banco do motorista para lhe dar um beijo no pescoço. Edward abriu um imenso sorriso, rastejando os lábios em direção aos meus. Nos beijamos de forma desajeitada por apenas alguns segundos, pois ele não podia desviar sua atenção do volante.

Voltei a me sentar no banco de trás, fitando Abby, que estava totalmente entregue ao sono.

"Foi um dia e tanto. Olha só pra ela, está tão cansada que nem se importa com o barulho."

"Ela não parou um segundo sequer. Parecia uma bombinha ambulante." Edward concordou e eu suspirei alto. Abby era tão calminha em seu sono que parecia um anjo adormecido.

"Ela é tão linda que às vezes não acredito que seja minha."

"Ela é tão sua que basta uma olhar para a forma como dorme pra perceber isso." ele comentou e eu sorri, só então percebendo que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Gargalhei sentindo o choro molhando minhas bochechas e Edward me fitou com carinho pelo retrovisor do carro, estendendo a mão para tocar rapidamente a minha.

Nós seguimos o restante do caminho em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o ressonar de Abby preenchendo o ambiente. Eram momentos como aquele que eu desejava que o tempo parasse só para que eu pudesse viver a deliciosa sensação que preenchia meu corpo inteiro alguns segundos a mais.

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>E então, curtiram a fofura do bebê de Beward? Ainda tenho em mente mais dois outtakes sobre essa fofura, então fiquem espertos, favoritem a os e aguardem por novas atualizações. Pra ficar sabendo quando vai rolar o próximo outtake, vocês podem me seguir no twitter (arroba) cella_es, pois lá é onde costumo soltar as notícias sobre minhas fics. **

**Se gostaram do outtake, não deixem de enviar uma review para que eu saiba as opiniões de vocês. Não trabalho com telemarketing, mas a satisfação de minhas leitoras é muito importante pra mim. :)**

**Obrigada desde já a quem leu, favoritou, deixou review ou passou por aqui como um vulto, oculto e sem deixar rastros. Acreditem ou não, mas vocês são a razão para que eu continue dando asas à minha imaginação meio louca. **

**A gente se vê em breve. **

**Beijo, **

**Cella. **


	3. Outtake 2

**N/A: Um big obrigada a _Bee_, minha beta cute cute que me cerca de magia carioca e corrige meus erros grosseiros. Valeu, bubu. **

**Como prometi, outtake de Gordinha Abby especial Halloween. Divirtam-se!**

**Um alô especial para as Nazarés Tedesco que ficam horas e horas comigo no twitter falando de Gordinha Abby e de sua família linda, Carol Esposito, Nath Guimarães e Line Lins. Suas lindas, Gordinha Abby toda dedicada a vocês. **

**Apreciem sem moderação! Mwah. **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Outtake # 2**

Não era surpresa para ninguém o fato de a minha família adorar fazer festas. Aniversários, dia de Ação de Graças, 4 de julho... todas essas datas eram comemoradas em grande estilo; a palavra _exagero_ não existia no dicionário dos Cullen. A ordem máxima era _celebrar_.

O _Halloween_ para nós era um evento quase tão importante quanto o Natal, pois era o dia em que Carlisle e Esme, meus sogros, festejavam seu aniversário de casamento. Eles fizeram questão de casar no dia exato em que se conheceram, há quase 40 anos atrás. Minha sogra gostava de ressaltar que não conhecia ninguém que se casara no dia das Bruxas e ainda frisava que deveria ser por isso que sua união com o marido já durava tantas décadas. _Pura __magia __das __forças __ocultas_, como ela sempre repetia.

Todos os anos os Cullen davam uma mega festa em sua casa ampla e arejada no subúrbio da cidade; amigos de longa data eram convidados, comida e bebida servidos à vontade e à meia noite havia uma queima de fogos que marcava o início de mais um ano de compromisso na vida de meus tão queridos sogros. Eu achava tudo especialmente romântico e gostava de imitá-los em minha relação com Edward, ainda que nossas comemorações de aniversário de casamento fossem muito mais íntimas e discretas.

Quando meu marido dobrou o carro na esquina da casa de seus pais eu tive certeza de que Esme pretendia superar a festa de Halloween do ano anterior. Era assim ano após ano, minha sogra adorava travar uma batalha consigo mesma, se superando a cada aniversário celebrado. Tudo muito exagerado e super produzido, bem no estilo dos Cullen.

A enorme casa da família estava toda iluminada com lanternas de abóboras, luzes de neon roxo e laranja; morcegos mecanizados batiam asas presos nas paredes e bruxas voavam em suas vassouras robotizadas soltando gritos arrepiantes. Porém nada me assustou tanto quanto o espantalho com sorriso maligno exposto no centro do jardim. Definitivamente minha sogra se superara esse ano.

"O que diabos é aquilo ali?" Edward questionou ao diminuir a velocidade do carro e estacionar em frente à casa.

"Um espantalho macabro. Dá medo só de olhar, argh!" respondi evitando encarar a figura tenebrosa que parecia tomar conta de todo o jardim.

"Acho que mamãe exagerou esse ano."

"Você ainda acha? Porque eu tenho certeza disso." revidei saindo do carro para abrir a porta de trás. "Vou levar a Abby lá pra dentro, não quero que ela veja esse monstrengo parado nos olhando com esse sorriso medonho. Cruzes, esse bicho é horrível!"

Edward riu e correu para descarregar o porta-malas enquanto eu entrava na casa de minha família às pressas com Abby no colo; meu bebê, que antes estava adormecido, começou a se agitar assim que eu a peguei em meus braços.

"Shhh, amorzinho, shhh..." tentei fazê-la voltar a dormir, mas assim que seus olhos pousaram no mar de luzes e bonecos animados na porta da casa, ela despertou de vez. Fazê-la adormecer novamente seria uma tarefa impossível.

"Olá, família, chegamos." anunciei abrindo a porta da casa ainda vazia, não encontrando ninguém na sala decorada, além da música tranquila que deixava o ambiente muito aconchegante. A casa dos Cullen sempre me proporcionava aquela sensação de conforto e segurança, como só um verdadeiro lar poderia fazer. Eu amava aquele lugar.

"Estamos na cozinha!" ouvi a voz de Esme gritar e segui na direção indicada.

Ao entrar no amplo cômodo, o maior da casa, encontrei meus sogros, além de Emmett e Rosalie, Jasper, marido de Alice, e _Bree_, filha adotiva de Carlisle e Esme e a caçula da família. Bree tinha acabado de voltar de seu intercâmbio de dois anos na Alemanha e por causa disso, nós ainda não tínhamos nos encontrado. Cumprimentei todos e quando ia me dirigir à minha cunhada mais nova, ela foi mais rápida:

"Oh meu Deus..." Bree murmurou espantada, os olhos fixos em Abby que brincava distraidamente com os botões de minha camisa. "Essa... essa é a minha sobrinha? Oh meu Deus, como ela está crescida! Eu estava maluca para conhecê-la, você quase nunca mandava fotos dela para mim!" ela me repreendeu se aproximando, ainda sem conseguir chamar a atenção de minha filha. Meu bebê ultimamente tinha um novo passatempo: deixar as roupas de seus pais sem um botão para contar história. Eu já estava ficando cansada de todo dia ter que pregar os objetos nas camisas que Edward usava para trabalhar.

"Você tem que brigar com o seu irmão, era ele quem sempre esquecia de mandar as fotos de Abby para o seu email."

"Vocês dois são culpados, a sorte que Alice atualiza o _facebook_ dela quase toda hora e sempre postava fotos de minha sobrinha. Se não fosse por Alie não conheceria nem o rosto de Abby."

"Tão exagerada..." eu falei e ela fez uma cara de sofrimento digna da escola de artes dramática Alice Cullen. Bree parecia o clone da irmã mais velha, algo que me deixou bastante espantada.

"Posso pegá-la no colo?"

"Se você conseguir..."

"Hey, coisinha linda, vem aqui com a titia, vem." minha cunhada finalmente conseguiu chamar a atenção de minha filha, que a fitou cheia de curiosidade no olhar. Seu corpinho de imediato colou-se ao meu peito e ela passou as mãos gorduchas ao redor de meu pescoço, em uma atitude claramente arisca.

"O que foi, amor? Essa é a sua titia Bree. Não quer conhecê-la?" perguntei encarando Abby.

"Nah!" foi a resposta que ganhei e que acabou arrancando uma gargalhada coletiva.

"Não adianta, maninha, você assustou a criança com essa sua cara feiosa, ela nunca vai querer ir com você." Emmett brincou, recebendo um tapa certeiro atrás da cabeça.

"Vai com a tia, Gordinha. Olha como ela está tristinha porque você não quer ir com ela." Bree se aproveitou do momento e fez um bico de choro ao olhar para Abby; meu bebê ficou alguns segundos analisando-a e enfim esticou os bracinhos na direção de minha cunhada, que assim que pegou minha filha no colo abriu um largo sorriso.

"Que abraço gostoso, meu Deus!" ela comentou dando um beijo estalado nas bochechas sempre muito rosadas de Abby.

Edward entrou na cozinha e o burburinho geral de sempre teve seu início. Aproveitei que Bree estava distraindo Abby para ajudar meu marido a descarregar a cesta com guloseimas que havíamos preparado para a ocasião.

"Aqui tem torta de abóbora, purê de maçã, biscoitinhos de nozes e alguns pacotes de bala que Edward comprou no caminho pra cá." expliquei para Esme enquanto arrumava os pratos com comida sobre a bancada de mármore da cozinha.

"Uau, tudo parece tão delicioso. Muito obrigada, Bella."

"Por nada."

"Hey, pentelha, não vai dar um abraço no seu irmão favorito?" Edward perguntou para Bree, que agora pendurava Abby de cabeça para baixo, arrancando gargalhadas de minha filha. Senti calafrios na coluna ao vê-la carregando meu bebê com apenas um dos braços.

"Antes de mais nada, pentelha é a sua avó. E, argh, como você está bonito. Isso é tão injusto!" minha cunhada sibilou assim que recebeu um beijo na testa. Ela mal deu atenção para Edward, pois estava totalmente concentrada em minha filha. Era bom que estivesse mesmo atenta ao meu bebê ou eu juro que teria um treco.

"Bella!" Alice gritou ao entrar na cozinha correndo com uma efusão que só de olhar já me deixava cansada. "Anda, vem aqui comigo no quarto de hóspedes que eu preciso te mostrar a fantasia que comprei para Abby."

"Ah não, Alice, eu combinei com Edward que não íamos fantasiar nossa filha esse ano. Daqui a pouco ela vai dormir mesmo, pra quê tanta produção?"

"E você acha que eu vou dar ouvido a vocês? Onde já se viu a única neta dos aniversariantes não se vestir para a festa como manda a ocasião? Não me faça perder a paciência com besteiras desse tipo, Isabella Cullen!" suspirei alto e deixei os ombros arriarem; de que adiantaria discutir com uma criatura que não aceitava _não_ como resposta?

Sem alternativa, me deixei ser arrastada rumo ao quarto no fim do corredor; parei à soleira da porta ao ver a pequena fantasia disposta no centro da cama com máximo cuidado.

"Você... você comprou uma fantasia de _abóbora_ para o meu bebê?" Alice bateu palminhas animadas e pulou na cama, erguendo a roupa alaranjada para que eu pudesse olhar melhor.

"Não é linda? Assim que vi na vitrine quis comprar pra minha sobrinha. Ela vai ficar tão linda vestida de abóbora de Halloween."

"Você é maluca, mas confesso que adorei a fantasia." disse arrancando uma risadinha de Alice.

"Eu sabia disso. Eu sempre sei das coisas, só para deixar claro." girei os olhos diante de tanta modéstia. "Vou chamar a Bree e pedir para que ela traga a Abby para se arrumar." concordei com um gesto de cabeça e voltei minha atenção para a fantasia infantil sobre a cama.

O conjunto consistia de um macacão verde escuro, meias listradas de preto e laranja e uma espécie de capa feita de espuma bem fininha em formato de abóbora. O acessório incluía ainda um chapéu que imitava a tampa da abóbora cortada. Quanta criatividade para uma fantasia de criança.

Alice voltou com Abby nos braços, que sorria e se deliciava mordendo a gola da camisa da tia; Bree e Rosalie estavam logo atrás, fofocando algo sobre moda e esmaltes. Já havia comentado o quanto as mulheres de minha família eram peruas? Tinha medo de minha filha no futuro se tornar uma delas.

"As meninas vieram se arrumar aqui no quarto também; mamãe expulsou todo mundo da cozinha, porque não quer que ninguém a atrapalhe na arrumação final da festa." Alice explicou colocando Abby no chão, que logo começou a engatinhar pelo tapete do quarto. Ela parecia um ratinho gorducho se movendo rápido pelos quatro cantos do cômodo, balançando seu bumbum de fralda de um jeito delicioso de assistir.

"Cadê o Edward?" perguntei.

"No antigo quarto dele com papai, Emmett e Jasper, eles também foram se vestir para a festa." Bree informou enquanto remexia na maleta de maquiagem de Alice.

"Ah, sim."

"Bree, me ajuda aqui com a minha fantasia." Rosalie pediu, arrumando o corselet cor de vinho ao redor da cintura. Sua roupa era de cortesã francesa, com direito a cinta liga rendada e meias pretas. Senti uma pontada de inveja ao ver suas curvas perfeitas moldadas pela roupa. Ela tinha tudo em seu devido lugar, enquanto eu lutava para esconder os centímetros a mais em meus quadris e seios. A gravidez e o parto de Abby me deixaram com o corpo mais avantajado; Edward achava aquilo muito sexy, mas eu me sentia incomodada com o tamanho de minha bunda e de meus peitos.

"Vai se fantasiar de quê, B?" Rose perguntou concentrada em passar um batom vermelho muito vivo em seus lábios cheios.

"Oh, aluguei uma fantasia de Julieta, preciso que alguém me ajude a fazer uma trança em meu cabelo."

"Eu ajudo!" Bree se ofereceu, mas Alice impediu que a irmã mais nova se aproximasse.

"Fantasia de Julieta? Quer dizer, coberta da cabeça aos pés?" questionou minha cunhada com as mãos em conchas apoiadas em cada lado da cintura.

"É uma roupa de época, Alice." revidei impaciente e incomodada com seu olhar cínico em minha direção.

"Ah, mas você não vai se vestir como uma freira. Não mesmo." ela sibilou e começou a remexer em uma sacola jogada sobre a velha poltrona de couro.

"Alice, o quê-" parei de falar assim que vi a roupa que ela agora segurava nas mãos.

"Uau, sexy!" Rosalie comentou sorrindo maliciosa.

"V-você.. você só pode estar brincando comigo." balbuciei chocada.

"Não sei pra quê tanto espanto. É só uma fantasia de Branca de Neve." A voz fina de Alice deu de ombros; peguei Abby no colo e me encolhi enquanto abraçava meu bebê, um tanto quanto intimidada com a situação.

"Não é só uma fantasia de Branca de Neve e você sabe disso. É uma fantasia que vimos naquele sex shop semana passada!"

"Da qual você ficou maluca para comprar, mas não teve coragem por ser pudica demais. Pois bem, eu comprei por você. Aceite como um presente de Halloween e vá vesti-la agora enquanto eu arrumo a Abby."

"Wow, wow, espera aí. Eu... eu não vou vestir esse pedaço de pano colorido. Alice!" gritei para chamar sua atenção e ela apenas me fitou com uma expressão de tédio no rosto.

"Meninas, qual roupa vocês acham que Bella deve usar essa noite? A de frei... digo, a da Julieta ou a da Branca de Neve sexy?" Alice virou-se para Rose e Bree e eu enterrei o rosto nos cabelos macios de Abby. _Isso __não __está __acontecendo __de __verdade._

"A da Branca de Neve." Bree falou.

"Definitivamente." Rose completou e eu fiz uma careta dramática. "Qual é, Bella, você está toda gata com esses peitos enormes e essa cintura fina, vai ficar maravilhosa com esse vestidinho cheio de babados. Vai por mim, Edward enlouquecerá quando te vir!" senti vontade de chorar. Que escolha eu teria? Nenhuma.

"Você me paga, toco de gente." rosnei para Alice, deixando Abby nos braços de Rosalie para que pudesse me arrumar.

"Vou esperar o seu telefonema de agradecimento amanhã, cunhadinha." Alice respondeu, me dando uma piscadela e eu bufei irritada, pegando a fantasia e me trancando no banheiro com raiva.

[...]

Estava há mais de meia hora encarando minha imagem no espelho, sem acreditar no que via. Eu nunca teria coragem de sair do banheiro vestida daquele jeito. A saia da fantasia batia um pouco acima do meio de minhas coxas, revelando a cinta liga branca delicada rodeando minha perna esquerda. O corpete do vestido comprimia minha cintura de modo que a deixava mais fina do que já era e ressaltava meus quadris, que passaram de enormes a gigantes. Não que estivesse feio – eu estava longe de me sentir feia naquele momento – mas era estranho.

Eu estava sexy. _Até __demais_.

Arrumei a capa vermelha ao redor de meu pescoço e o laço da mesma cor preso em minha cabeça, respirando fundo para acalmar a tensão que deixava meu corpo quente e o coração na boca.

_Ok, Bella, já chega, tire logo a droga dessa roupa e vista algo que não deixe esses seus peitos enormes de fora._

O problema era que eu não queria mais usar outra fantasia que não fosse aquela. Eu estava me sentindo poderosa com ela e estava louca para ver a reação de Edward. Ele iria enlouquecer, disso eu tinha certeza. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não o surpreendia daquele jeito, talvez hoje fosse um bom dia para isso.

"Bella, os convidados já começaram a chegar, mamãe quer todo mundo lá embaixo em cinco minutos." Alice gritou do lado de fora do banheiro e eu inspirei repetidas vezes para ganhar forças, pois convicção naquilo que eu queria eu tinha de sobra.

"Já estou indo, um segundo só." ajeitei as mangas do vestido e moldei com as mãos suadas a saia cheia, fazendo com que ela caísse delicadamente em meu corpo. Vamos lá, Bella Cullen.

Saí do quarto cheia de expectativa, provavelmente achando que todo mundo pensaria que eu estava o clone de uma prostituta, mas assim que me deparei com as duas mulheres sentadas na cama me aguardando comecei a me sentir um pouco mais normal. Rosalie parecia a personagem de Nicole Kidman em Moulin Rouge; Alice e sua fantasia de coelhinha da _Playboy_ com direito a rabinho de pompom me fizeram ter vontade de rir de minha inocência. Minha cunhada tinha toda razão em me chamar de pudica.

Apenas Bree e Abby tinham as fantasias mais comportadas; a primeira usava uma roupa de bailarina, o que combinava com sua personalidade delicada. Já meu bebê estava a imagem da fofura usando aquela roupinha de abóbora. Dava vontade de mordê-la por inteiro.

"Você está gostosa." Rosalie comentou quando eu me aproximei para pegar minha filha no colo.

"Eu não falei? Ficou perfeita!" Alice completou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"Ok, já chega de comentários sobre esse assunto. Vamos lá para baixo antes que sua mãe coma nossos fígados nesse jantar."

"Deus que me livre!" Bree falou exagerada.

O primeiro andar já estava completamente tomado de convidados quando descemos. Se antes eu me sentia incomodada com minha fantasia, agora podia dizer que estava bastante aliviada, visto que a maioria das mulheres ali trajava figurinos provocantes.

Com Abby em meu colo obstinada a desfazer o nó de minha capa, eu corri os olhos pela sala à procura de Edward. Encontrei-o em um canto, conversando com alguns amigos da família. Arfei ao vê-lo usando preto e um sobretudo cor de vinho, o que realçava seu tom de pele muito claro. Quando ele se virou para me fitar eu senti os joelhos fracos. Perfeito, mesmo usando aqueles dentes postiços de vampiro.

"Olá, _Branca __de __Neve_. Minha mulher sabe por acaso que você roubou nossa pequena abóbora e agora veio atrás de mim só pra me seduzir com essas belas pernas de fora e esse decote que está me deixando maluco?" ele sibilou próximo ao meu ouvido e depositou um beijo quente em minha têmpora. Deixei que um arrepio de satisfação deslizasse por minha coluna.

"E então, gostou?" perguntei incerta e ele soltou uma risada desacreditada.

"Se eu gostei? Porra, Bella, você está deliciosa e ainda me pergunta se eu gostei?" eu ri e ele me deu um selinho lento no canto de meus lábios. "Estou considerando te sequestrar antes que algum anão assanhadinho faça isso primeiro."

"Não seja bobo, Edward." corei como uma adolescente tímida e enfiei o rosto em seus ombros; ele sorriu de canto e me deu mais um beijo delicado, dessa vez na curva de minhas bochechas.

"Você está deslumbrante. Exatamente como essa abóbora gostosa que tem aí em seu colo. Vem cá com o papai, minha princesa." ao dizer isso, tomou Abby de meus braços e passou a enchê-la de beijos por todos os cantos de seu rostinho. Ela gargalhava alto, chamando a atenção de alguns convidados. A sinfonia de _"__aww__"_ chegava a ser engraçada de se ouvir. Não demorou muito para Alice pegar a câmera digital e passar a clicar a sobrinha sob todos os ângulos possíveis. Pra que tanta foto, meu Deus?

"Dada..." Abby resmungou espalmando as mãos gordinhas em cada lado do rosto de Edward deixando claro que ela queria que ele se focasse nela.

"O que foi, meu amor?" ele perguntou, mas ganhou como resposta um dedinho curioso se embrenhando por seus lábios.

"Mas o quê- oh, os dentes de mentira." Edward concluiu sorrindo para que Abby pudesse ver os caninos falsos que o pai usava em cada canto da boca.

De repente seu rostinho redondo se fechou em uma careta de concentração, as sobrancelhas desenhadas unidas e os olhos muito verdes fixos em Edward. Ele ficou sério, cansado de tanto esticar os lábios em um sorriso, então Abby estreitou seus lindos olhinhos e iniciou uma sensação de caras e bocas que me deixaram com a vontade quase incontrolável de sorrir. Quando minha filha encontrou a expressão certa, exatamente aquela que o pai estava fazendo há segundos atrás, ela arranhou os dedinhos na pele de Edward mostrando a ele que tinha conseguido imitá-lo. Foi a minha deixa para cair em uma risada alta.

"Olha o que temos aqui, uma abóbora vampira!" ele comentou vendo Abby exibindo os quatro únicos dentes que tinha na boca, claramente imitando o jeito como o pai fazia ao sorrir.

"Gordinha, você é demais." sibilei beijando-a no rosto com carinho. Meu bebê riu e franziu o nariz para mostrar o que tinha acabado de aprender com o pai.

E foi assim durante o restante da festa. Abby parecia encantada com a forma como Edward sorria para exibir seus dentes falsos de vampiro e cada vez que ele fazia isso, nossa filha o imitava, arrancando risadas e suspiros de todos ao seu redor.

Ela não parava quieta, já estava suada de tanto que corria meio trôpega pela casa ou engatinhava por entre as pernas dos convidados de Carlisle e Esme. Seu apetite estava mais voraz do que nunca; devorou das maçãs inteiras e esvaziou uma mamadeira cheia de suco de laranja. Abby havia largado o peito há mais ou menos um mês, mas não dispensava o seu mingau antes de dormir. Seu favorito era de leite com farinha de arroz.

"Amor, não acha melhor levá-la lá pra cima para ver se ela sossega um pouco? Falta muito ainda para a meia noite e pelo visto Abby não vai pregar o olho tão cedo." Edward comentou ajeitando a filha no colo que não parava de mordê-lo na bochecha. Minha gordinha havia mesmo levado a sério aquela história de vampiro.

"Dada..." Abby murmurou apertando as pontas das orelhas de Edward para ganhar sua atenção. Como não conseguiu, passou a insistir com mais vontade. "Dada, humpf!" rosnou brava, encarando o pai com um bico emburrado nos lábios. Ela ficava adorável quando estava raivosinha.

"Oi, princesa."

"Tia.. tia opa, tia." apontou para a própria fantasia e remexeu na cabeça, enfim encontrando o chapéu que parecia incomodá-la. "Tia, dada. Tia opa bebê."

"O que ela quer?" ele perguntou se virando para mim.

"Quer que você tire a roupa dela, acho que está começando a incomodar."

"Ela deve estar com calor com o tanto de pano a vestindo." concordei com a cabeça e comecei a ajudá-lo a despir nossa filha.

Abby ficou imediatamente mais calma assim que se viu apenas de fralda colorida e nada mais. Deitou a cabeça no colo do pai e apoiou os dedinhos em seu pescoço, passando-os com calma pelo nó da capa da fantasia presa ali. Não demorou para meu bebê começar a coçar os olhinhos e bocejar seguidas vezes.

"Ela vai dormir já, já." Edward falou passando a mão enorme pelos cabelos molhados de suor que estavam grudados na testa de Abby.

"Ela não ficou quieta um segundo sequer. Não é a toa que está assim, exausta."

"Pensei que estivessem lá fora, procurei vocês três pelo jardim inteiro." Alice surgiu de repente, ganhando um olhar preguiçoso de Abby. "Aw, ela já tirou a roupinha de abóbora? Só porque eu queria que ela tirasse uma foto com Jasper."

"Ela não estava mais aguentando ficar com aquela fantasia, Alie. Estava incomodando-a e ela começou a se irritar. Precisei tirar."

"Tudo bem, eu sei como é isso. Por que você não a leva para o quarto do papai e da mamãe? É o lugar mais silencioso da casa e assim ela vai dormir com mais calma." Alice sugeriu e eu meneei a cabeça em concordância.

"É uma boa ideia. Me dê ela, amor."

"Nah, nah! Dada, nah!" Abby resmungou apertando os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço de Edward. Ultimamente ela andava muito apegada ao pai.

"Quer que o dada leve você para mimir, amor?" Edward questionou e meu bebê fez que sim com a cabeça sem erguê-la um segundo sequer.

"Só levo você se fizer o _bichinho_ de novo." Ele pediu e ela imediatamente enrugou o nariz, fungando antes de exibir os dentinhos brilhantes que prendiam seu polegar pequeno em sua boca.

"Aww, que amor." Alice fez uma cara engraçada e eu apenas sorri, passando as mãos com calma pelo rostinho de meu bebê. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam de forma travessa, mas ela quase não conseguia mais mantê-los abertos. Daria no máximo uns cinco minutos para ela apagar no sono.

"Volto já." Edward informou antes de subir com Abby nos braços meio adormecida rumo ao andar de cima da casa.

"Assim que papai e mamãe cantarem os parabéns, você e Edward podem ir se divertir. Tem um monte de festas de Halloween rolando hoje, basta escolher uma. Eu cuido da Abby para vocês, não se preocupe." Alice falou sorrindo de forma cúmplice.

A oferta era tentadora e – embora tivesse considerado por alguns bons minutos – acabei aceitando. Seria bom ter uma noite sozinha com meu marido. Ia ser divertido.

"Vou ficar te devendo essa, Alice. Obrigada."

"Aproveite enquanto posso fazer isso por você. Ano que vem pretendo ser mãe, portanto meus dias de tia generosa e cunhada legal estão contados." gargalhei e a abracei, agradecendo por ela ser tão bacana comigo.

Edward voltou bem a tempo de cantar os parabéns em comemoração aos trinta e nove anos de casamento dos pais. Em meio a abraços efusivos, queima de fogos e felicitações a Esme e Carlisle, eu puxei meu marido para lhe dar a boa notícia.

"Se quiser me sequestrar hoje a noite, sou toda sua." sibilei envolvendo-o em um abraço e beijando seu maxilar bem marcado.

"É sério? Mas... e a Abby?" perguntou com preocupação no olhar.

"Deixe esse assunto comigo, irmãozinho." Alice se meteu, puxando das mãos de Edward a babá eletrônica que monitorava o sono de meu bebê. Estava tão calmo e isso me deixou mais aliviada. "Aproveitem a noite e divirtam-se." minha cunhada nos deu uma piscadela e sorriu, antes de se afastar e se misturar aos demais convidados.

"E então, para onde vamos?" questionei brincando com a gola de sua camisa e com a capa que usava, agora com o nó meio desfeito em volta de seu pescoço.

Ele sorriu perverso, ainda exibindo aqueles dentes postiços hilários, e murmurou em uma voz grave e assustadora junto ao meu ouvido:

"É um sequestro, sexy Branca de Neve. Você é minha agora e eu vou fazer o que quiser com você essa noite."

**[...]**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que comecem a me caçar com tochas, ancinhos e a colocarem meu nome no macumba online, eu aviso: esse outtake tem parte dois, que vocês já devem suspeitar do que se trata, não é? Devo postá-lo ou amanhã ou na quarta, dependendo de como vai ser a minha agenda nesses dias (quem vê até pensa que sou uma pessoa importante. Sou apenas ocupada, gente hahahaahah)<strong>

**E então, o que acharam? Preciso dizer que quero ler tudo que vocês têm para dizer sobre o outtake?**

**Depois da parte 2 desse outtake aqui temos apenas outros 2 outtakes e depois vem o tão famoso "e eles foram felizes para sempre", mas isso aí é assunto para depois. **

**Vou ficando por aqui. Lembrem-se que reviews são o meu combustível para escrever mais e mais e quem ganha nisso tudo são vocês (eu acho, né?) hahaha**

**Até breve, **

**beijo, beijo, **

_**Cella. **_


	4. Outtake 2 ponto 1

**N/a: Sim, eu sei que demorei pra postar a continuação desse outtake, mas coisas aconteceram em minha vida e eu precisei adiar a postagem. Imprevistos acontecem e todo mundo sabe disso, não é? Perdão pelo atraso!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, pelo carinho, pelas palavras fofas sobre Abby e a família de Beward, enfim, obrigada por tudo. Sem vocês para lerem isso aqui não seria nada!**

**Quem betou esse outtake foi a _Line Lins,_ já que a beta de "A Beautiful Day", _BeeJelly _infelizmente não pôde betar. Obrigada as duas por serem sempre muito legais comigo e por corrigirem meus erros e minhas repetições nojentas. Amo as duas S2**

**Sem mais delongas, a segunda parte do outtake de Halloween de "A beautiful day"**

**Boa leitura!**

**Mwah**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Outtake - #2.1**

Sair da casa dos Cullen acabou se tornando uma tarefa mais difícil do que eu esperava. Esme simplesmente não largava do pé de Edward, nem de seus outros filhos, fazia questão de mostrar aos seus quase sessenta convidados a linda, feliz e perfeita família que tinha. Chegou ao cúmulo de sugerir que eu acordasse Abby para que ela também saísse nas fotos com todos os parentes. Se não fosse a intervenção de Alice, meu bebê teria seu sono interrompido.

Confesso que estava bastante irritada com a quantidade de fotos que minha sogra obrigara toda a família a tirar e já não aguentava mais ter que sorrir para as câmeras dos fotógrafos contratados para cobrir sua festa de aniversário de casamento. Ela era tão exagerada que chegava a ser inconveniente. Principalmente em horas como essas.

Suspirei de forma pesada e isso pareceu captar a atenção de Edward, que apertou o laço que fazia com o braço ao redor de minha cintura. Encarou-me com preocupação e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça para que ele não ligasse. Quanto menos tempo perdêssemos, melhor seria para nós.

"Ok, pessoal, só mais uma foto. Quero todo mundo sorrindo e olhando aqui para mim." o fotógrafo pediu em uma voz animada e eu deitei a cabeça no ombro de Edward exalando forte de tédio.

"Se você continuar gemendo desse jeito no meu ouvido vai me causar um grande problema. Não vai querer que eu saia nas fotos do aniversário de casamento dos meus pais completamente _duro_, não é?" ele sussurrou e eu senti de imediato minhas bochechas esquentarem. _Merda, __nós __precisávamos __sair __dali __com __urgência._

"Ei, casal bonito que não para de falar, será que podem sorrir aqui para as câmeras e tirar só mais uma foto?" o fotógrafo perguntou atraindo a atenção de todos para mim e Edward. Respirei fundo e abri o meu melhor sorriso, sendo imitada por meu marido, que agora parecia querer perfurar minha pele com os dedos presos em minha cintura.

"Ótimo, que lindo! E... pronto! Acho que já temos material de sobra para fazer um álbum maravilhoso." o homem falou finalmente nos dispensando. Meu alívio era quase palpável.

"É a chance de vocês escaparem. Aproveitem enquanto mamãe não começa a passar aqueles vídeos com fotos da família para os convidados. Vai ser impossível sair daqui em mais ou menos meia hora." Alice retrucou enquanto empurrava Edward e eu em direção à saída da casa. Virei para o lado e vi que Esme estava concentrada em uma conversa com Rosalie e Emmett. Menos mal, assim teríamos tempo de fugir da festa.

"Alice, eu nem sei como te agradecer pelo que você está fazendo por nós. Se precisar de alguma coisa, se Abby acordar no meio da noite, não hesite em ligar."

"Relaxa, Bella. Aproveita o resto da noite com o seu marido e deixa que do resto eu cuido, tudo bem? Abby está dormindo como anjo, Bree está lá com ela no quarto do papai e da mamãe. Não vai acontecer nada, isso eu posso te garantir." Alice disse e eu senti meu corpo um pouco mais leve. Não era fácil deixar meu bebê sozinho por uma noite inteira, embora soubesse que poderia confiar cegamente em minha cunhada. Só que meu instinto materno nunca ficava 100% seguro nessas horas.

"Podemos ir, amor?" Edward perguntou e eu acenei com a cabeça em concordância.

"Tenham uma boa noite. E... aproveitem para, hm, _brincar_ bastante!" Alice falou e eu tive vontade de me enterrar.

Partimos da casa de meus sogros no mais absoluto silêncio; eu estava tensa e não parava de chacoalhar minhas pernas. Meu coração estava zunindo alto e havia uma estranha sensação amarrando meu estômago de um jeito nada confortável. Parecia que eu era uma adolescente prestes a fazer algo muito errado. Seria engraçado, se não fosse tão patético.

Incomodada com as reações de meu próprio corpo, decidi romper aquela ausência de som irritante e liguei o rádio do carro, procurando por alguma música que fosse capaz de me relaxar. Parei de mexer nos botões do painel eletrônico assim que ouvi uma velha canção de Bob Dylan ecoando pelas caixinhas acústicas. Comecei a me acalmar quase que instantaneamente.

"_Close __your __eyes, __close __the __door. __You __don't __have __to __worry __anymore, __cause __I'll __be __your __baby __tonight__…_" cantarolei com um sorriso enorme no rosto, rapidamente ganhando a atenção de Edward, que parecia estar mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Ei, eu lembro dessa música. Nós a dançamos no nosso baile de formatura da faculdade, não foi?" ele falou e eu gargalhei alto.

"Não! A música do baile de formatura foi _Feeling __Good_, lembra? Essa que está tocando agora é a canção do nosso noivado." expliquei e ele deu um tapa em sua testa.

"Merda, é verdade. Sou péssimo para lembrar desse tipo de detalhe."

"Tudo bem, homens geralmente não se recordam nem do que comeram no almoço, o que dirá de uma música." falei rindo e observei quando ele me lançou um olhar aborrecido que só me fez aumentar o sorriso. Edward ficava simplesmente adorável quando era contrariado.

O clima dentro do carro que antes estava pesado e cheio de tensão de uma hora para outra se tornou bastante agradável. Deitei a cabeça no encosto do banco de couro do Volvo e apoiei as pernas no painel à minha frente; suspirei alto e deixei que meus olhos vagassem em direção ao homem sentado ao meu lado.

Eu nunca cansaria de dizer o quanto Edward era lindo. Havia algo nele que me deixava hipnotizada, incapaz de pensar racionalmente quando estávamos a sós, uma coisa que para mim ainda era inexplicável mesmo que estivéssemos juntos há quase sete anos.

Será que eu poderia me apaixonar várias vezes pelo mesmo homem? Porque eu acho que havia acabado de me apaixonar por Edward novamente.

O ruído do carro estacionando fez com que eu saísse do devaneio e mais uma vez sentisse o estômago apertado. Edward saltou do carro e abriu a porta do passageiro para mim, segurando firme em minha mão e me levando em direção à entrada de nossa casa. A cada passo que dava a apreensão dentro de mim aumentava.

"Está tudo bem com você, Bella?" ele me questionou enquanto remexia nos bolsos da calça em busca de suas chaves. Eu o encarei por alguns segundos no mais absoluto silêncio e em seguida, puxei aqueles dentes postiços que ainda estavam presos em cada um de seus caninos.

"Ai!" Edward gemeu e eu ri, rapidamente silenciando-o com um beijo suave. Minhas mãos correram para seus ombros e eu apertei os dedos na capa da fantasia que ele ainda vestia ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua boca avançando contra minha com mais vontade. Não foi surpresa para mim quando ele me imprensou contra a parede e apertou minha bunda com as mãos espalmadas em cada lado de meus quadris. Sua língua deslizava pela minha de forma nada delicada, tomando meu fôlego e deixando no lugar apenas o desejo de mais. De _muito_ mais_._

Não sei como entramos em casa, apenas percebi que estávamos no lado de dentro quando senti a maciez do sofá em minhas costas. Minhas pernas foram suspensas no ar para que Edward encaixe os quadris nos meus de modo que sua ereção ficasse acomodada entre minhas coxas. O ar começou a faltar em meus pulmões no momento em que notei que ele involuntariamente _investia_ contra mim. Só que ainda estávamos vestidos demais e isso me incomodava.

Com extrema relutância, eu interrompi o beijo e repousei meus lábios na curva de seu pescoço cheiroso; Edward respirava pesadamente em meu ouvido e de vez em quando mordia o lóbulo de minha orelha de um jeito que me deixava maluca. Só ele sabia como me provocar.

Rolei para longe do sofá e isso fez com que Edward caísse sobre o móvel; sua expressão frustrada quase me fez rir, no entanto, eu estava excitada demais para pensar em algo que não fosse me livrar daquela maldita fantasia.

"Só me dê dois segundos antes da gente continuar, eu volto logo." debrucei-me sobre ele e deixei um beijo tímido em um lado de suas bochechas. Escapuli para a cozinha de forma afoita, quase tropeçando em meus próprios pés.

"O que diabos você está fazendo, Bella?" Edward perguntou ao entrar na cozinha e me ver de joelhos em frente ao armário ao lado da geladeira; virei-me em sua direção e percebi que meu marido já não estava mais usando a capa escura que fazia parte de sua fantasia de vampiro.

"Vinho, amor. Estou, hm, procurando por aquela garrafa de vinho que a gente estava guardando para uma ocasião especial. E bem, e-eu... acho que esse é um momento que merece um pouco de... álcool." sibilei trêmula e acabei arrancando uma risada descrente de Edward.

"Quando penso que te conheço plenamente, você me revela coisas que me deixam surpreso. Olha só pra você, amor, nervosa e atrevida como uma adolescente de quinze anos."

"E-eu.. só queria que essa noite fosse especial pra nós dois, Edward." murmurei me encolhendo e sentindo as bochechas pegando fogo de vergonha.

"Vem cá, amor." me beijou no rosto delicadamente e abriu o armário superior para pegar a bebida que eu estava procurando. "E está aqui o vinho."

"Obrigada." falei sem jeito enquanto esperava que ele abrisse a garrafa. Encheu duas taças com o líquido escuro e entregou uma delas a mim; deixei meu copo intacto sobre a bancada de mármore da cozinha e me aproximei de meu marido de modo que ficássemos frente a frente. Meu sorriso passou de inocente a perverso em um segundo, pegando Edward totalmente de surpresa.

"Eu estou esperando que um certo vampiro muito malvado me ataque. O que será que preciso fazer para que ele me transforme em vampira também?" perguntei com a voz rouca junto ao seu ouvido; sorri de satisfação quando o senti ficar arrepiado.

"Sexy Branca de Neve, você não deveria ter me provocado desse jeito." Ele murmurou de forma ferina e me empurrou contra a bancada, me prendendo com suas pernas muito longas. Sua boca devorou a minha desapressadamente, degustando cada pedaço de minha língua e lábios. Quando se afastou, eu sentia cada fibra de meu corpo inchado e pulsando. Principalmente o meio de minhas pernas.

Edward abriu um largo sorriso de satisfação ao perceber meu estado e plantou um selinho em minha boca. Em seguida mergulhou dois dedos na taça de vinho e repousou-os na ponta de meus lábios entreabertos.

"Chupa" ordenou autoritário e eu senti minhas sobrancelhas arquearem em desafio. Não murmurei uma palavra sequer, apenas fiz o que ele pedira e envolvi seus dedos com minha língua, sugando sem pressa sua pele melada pela bebida alcoólica. Os movimentos que fazia eram lentos e eu fazia questão de manter os olhos grudados nos de Edward enquanto o lambia.

"Caralho, Bella. Isso é... porra, isso é delicioso." Ele gemeu enquanto me observava chupar seus dedos com vontade.

"Posso deixar as coisas ainda mais deliciosas pra você. Quer?" perguntei ingênua e ele me fitou completamente embasbacado.

"Porra, isso é golpe baixo, amor. Eu não sei se aguento tanta provocação." eu apenas ri e saí empurrando-o em direção a uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar que ficava no centro da cozinha.

"Sente-se." ele me obedeceu instantaneamente e eu abri um ligeiro sorriso de satisfação; ajoelhei-me diante dele, enquanto passeava os dedos por sua calça, que agora estava apertada e não conseguia mais esconder sua ereção. Abri o zíper e os botões e deslizei o tecido por sua perna, agradecendo por ele erguer os quadris e facilitar a remoção da roupa. Passei os lábios com calma por seu sexo ainda coberto pela cueca e recebi um rugido e um palavrão em resposta.

"V-você... vai mesmo continuar nesse joguinho torturante comigo?"

"É a intenção." falei beijando o volume que apertava a boxer preta que Edward vestia.

"Não faz isso comigo, Bella. Caralho, eu te imploro; não me tortura desse jeito. E-eu.. preciso da sua boca no meu pau agora. _Por__favor_." o jeito como ele rogava por isso só me deixava com mais vontade de prolongar aquela brincadeira, porém, sabia que Edward não aguentaria por muito tempo. Resolvi lhe dar o que tanto queria e me livrei de sua cueca só para que pudesse cobrir seu sexo com meus lábios.

"Porra... muito bom!" ele gritou quando eu comecei os movimentos de vai e vem com a língua. Minhas mãos estavam firmes na base de seu sexo e eu de vez em quando usava os dentes de leve para estimular a cabeça inchada; quando fazia isso, sentia-o urrar de prazer e apertar os dedos em meus cabelos que estavam trançados em sua mão.

"Gosta assim, baby?" perguntei chupando-o com vontade e em seguida diminuindo meus movimentos até deslizá-lo para o fundo de minha garganta. Edward apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a destilar uma ladainha de palavrões que se confundiam à medida que eu repetia a ação.

"Vem cá, Bella, me deixa te foder antes que você me mate de tanto tesão." ele pediu desesperado e eu sorri, soltando seu sexo, não sem antes sugá-lo com força uma última vez. Minha boca estava anestesiada e eu sentia o gosto do pré-gozo de Edward na ponta da língua.

Tirei minha calcinha e sentei sobre ele, estimulando meu sexo com a ponta do seu. Beijei-o no nariz enquanto rebolava lentamente deixando apenas que a cabeça tocasse minha entrada.

"Você ama me provocar, não é mesmo?" Edward perguntou espalmando as mãos com firmeza em meus quadris; era difícil manter o ritmo lento da penetração quando ele fazia de tudo para investir de uma vez em mim.

"Sem pressa, amor. É mais gostoso." gemi e finalmente deixei que seu sexo entrasse por completo dentro de mim. A sensação era inexplicável.

Edward fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça em meu peito que arfava descontroladamente, seguindo o ritmo que eu mexia meu corpo sobre o dele. Suas mãos subiram em direção aos meus seios ainda cobertos pelo vestido e os apertou com vontade. Aquela foi a minha deixa para iniciar minha cavalgada sobre ele.

Eu sabia que no outro dia estaria com as pernas totalmente destruídas de dor, mas no momento eu só conseguia pensar no prazer que tinha ao sentir Edward me penetrando firmemente. Minhas mãos agarraram a gola de sua camisa em busca de apoio e eu quis gritar em êxtase quando o vi lamber a curva de meus seios com a ponta da língua quente. Passei a rebolar com calma sobre ele, só para que ele tivesse tempo de abrir os botões do meu decote e tomasse meus mamilos inchados entre os dentes.

Edward mordeu, sugou e apertou meus seios tantas vezes que eu quase caí mole em seus braços. Beijei seu rosto quando ele precipitadamente me libertou daquela maravilhosa tortura.

Levantei sem forças de seu colo e me debrucei sobre a bancada de mármore; logo o senti se posicionar em minha entrada e brincar por alguns segundos com o meu ponto mais sensível, me fazendo gemer e enterrar os dentes em meus lábios muito inchados. Assim que voltou a me penetrar, deitou sobre mim e me beijou a têmpora gentilmente.

Meus seios agora estavam esmagados pela frieza do mármore e cada vez que Edward estocava, eu sentia os mamilos roçando na rigidez da pedra fria sobre a bancada. Eu queria gritar de tanto prazer, porém minha voz se recusava a sair.

A respiração forte em meu ouvido estava me deixando maluca e eu sabia que não iria demorar muito para atingir o orgasmo. Assim como Edward também não estava muito longe de gozar.

"Quero gozar olhando pra você, amor. Vire-se pra mim." ele pediu e eu o obedeci, deitando na bancada e envolvendo seus quadris com as pernas para que ele recomeçasse as estocadas, dessa vez de forma desapressada.

"Está quase?" perguntei segurando sua bunda e ajudando-o a me penetrar com força.

"Muito... muito perto. E você?"

"Quase lá também." consegui responder em meio aos gemidos que agora escapavam de minha garganta sem que eu tivesse controle.

Edward voltou a me beijar nos seios, fazendo maravilhas com a língua em meus mamilos e eu não demorei muito para atingir meu orgasmo. Alguns minutos depois foi a vez dele, enchendo meu sexo com seu gozo que passou a escorrer por minhas pernas.

"Ah, Bella... porra, como você pode ser tão perfeita assim? Tão minha... _Minha __Bella_. Só _minha_." ele murmurou enquanto subia os lábios por meu pescoço em direção à minha boca. Beijou-me lentamente, deixando sua língua enlaçar a minha por alguns segundos até que nenhum dos dois tivesse mais forças – ou fôlego – para continuar.

_Silêncio_.

Esse era o único ruído que escutávamos na cozinha. E, bem ao fundo, as batidas descompassadas dos nossos corações. Quando conseguiu recuperar um pouco de suas energias, Edward ergueu-se e me puxou para si, me carregando em direção ao nosso quarto. Tirou nossas roupas e me guiou para o banheiro, onde tomamos um banho quente e demorado, tal qual os beijos que trocávamos debaixo do chuveiro. Dessa vez, o ritmo que ele me penetrava era suave e delicado; nada tinha a ver com a loucura selvagem que fizemos na cozinha.

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella." Edward silvou enquanto distribuía selinhos por todos os cantos dos meus lábios.

"Eu também te amo, amor. Muito. Demais." respondi e deixei que meu corpo afirmasse o que eu que acabara de dizer. Cada reação de sua pele tocando a minha deixava claro que tudo que ele havia acabado de dizer era a mais pura verdade.

Encarei-o fascinada ao senti-lo chegar ao seu segundo orgasmo e percebi que estava me apaixonando por meu marido pela segunda vez naquela noite. E se dependesse de mim, me apaixonaria por ele infinitas vezes durante toda a minha vida.

**[...]**

* * *

><p><strong>A quem interessar, o link com a música que a Bella escuta no carro: http :  / www . youtube . com / watch?v=nT_gfqWfeqQ&feature=fvst**

**Sentiram falta da Gordinha? Não se preocupem que nos dois últimos outtakes que vai estar presente. Falando nos próximos, vamos ao calendário de postagem deles. O próximo outtake chega por aqui no dia 20 de dezembro! Sim, vamos ter outtake de Natal com Gordinha Abby. Será que ela vai chegar por aqui vestina de rena de papai Noel? hahahaha Só aguardando pra saber. O último provavelmente vai rolar na última semana de 2011 ou na primeira de 2012, isso vai depender da minha disponibilidade de tempo. E depois disso, vamos ter o tão aguardado happy ending. Entendam que isso aqui nem deveria ter tantos outtakes, mas é que Abby é tão fofa e querida que acabou ganhando espaço demais na minha vida e no coração de quem me lê, né?**

**Enfim, o que acharam desse restinho de outtake? Dúvidas, sugestões, reclamações e o que mais vocês quiserem falar, basta gritar via review. Quem mandar review, vai ganhar preview do próximo outtake, hohoho. Quem não tiver conta no FFnet, basta deixar o email, sempre separando as palavras dos 's e dos pontos para que o FF aqui não coma o email e não me permita mandar o preview, ok? Qualquer dúvida, basta me mandar um tweet ou perguntar no forms (formspring ponto me barra cellaes)**

**Estamos de acordo?**

**Até o próximo outtake!**

**Beijo, beijo**

**Cella.**


	5. Outtake 3

**N/A: Ho, ho, ho, feliz Natal para todo mundo! Pois é, eu prometi que teríamos um outtake de Natal sobre Abby e aqui está ele. Deveria ter chegado ontem a noite, mas uns contratempos me impediram de finalizá-lo, me desculpem.**

**Bom, como vão todas? Aposto que com saudades da Gordinha mais amada do fandom, não é? Pois ela está aqui para vocês, mais fofa e sapequinha do que nunca. Obrigada pelo carinho e pelos risos bobos que vocês me causam ao falar dessa história aqui. Começou tão despretensiosamente e deu tão certo que eu não paro de criar outtakes e mais outtakes. A culpa é toda de vocês.**

**Isso aqui foi betado pela _Bee_, coisa fofa que sempre dá um trato legal em meu texto cheio de erros e repetições. _Bubu_, muito obrigada! S2**

**Vamos para com a falação e ir direto ao ponto. Boa leitura e divirtam-se!**

**Mwah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake – # 3<strong>

A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa naquela manhã. Do lado de fora, os flocos de neve riscavam a janela e enchiam o chão com uma camada grossa de gelo; apertei meu velho casaco de flanela contra o corpo e escapei para fora da cama, indo em direção à cozinha que àquela altura do dia ainda estava fria e mal iluminada.

O apito eletrônico da cafeteria soou alto e eu corri para me servir de uma xícara de café bem quente. Estava tão distraída observando a chuva branca que despencava no lado externo da casa que tomei um susto quando ouvi um choro desesperado ecoando pela casa adormecida.

Praticamente voei em direção ao quarto localizado bem no meio do corredor e quando abri a porta me deparei com uma cena que de imediato apertou meu coração em agonia: Abby estava sentada no centro do berço e observava tudo ao seu redor com desespero; seus olhos estavam encharcados de lágrimas e as bochechas gordinhas avermelhadas pelo esforço que ela fazia para chorar.

"Shh, amor, pronto já passou, a mamãe está aqui." falei pegando-a no colo e fazendo carinho em seus cabelos muito macios. Seus dedos redondinhos agarraram com força a gola do meu pijama e ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, suspirando forte para engolir os soluços.

"O que houve, Gordinha?" perguntei enquanto me sentava na poltrona que usava para ninar meu bebê; Abby coçou os olhos e me fitou com um bico tristonho nos lábios vermelhos. Meu coração partiu-se ao meio ao vê-la tão chorosa daquele jeito.

"Pêto, mamã, bebê té pêto." Abby balbuciou esfregando a boca em cima de meu colo. Ela quase não pedia para mamar, apenas quando estava adoentada. Meus sentidos maternos imediatamente ficaram em alerta.

Mal havia tirado o sutiã e Abby já avançava sua boca faminta em direção ao meu seio direito. Sugou com tanta força que nos primeiros momentos me fez sentir dor; arrumei seus lábios ao redor do bico de uma maneira confortável e deixei que ela mamasse o quanto quisesse. As lágrimas ainda insistiam em cair de seus olhos muito verdes e ela piscava de forma lânguida, me fitando com atenção enquanto eu sibilava palavras calmas para tranquilizá-la.

"Viu como tá tudo bem, amorzinho? Foi só um sonho ruim." sorri aliviada quando meu bebê esboçou um meio riso que fez escorrer um fio de leite por entre seus lábios.

Carlisle me alertara sobre as cólicas que são comuns em bebês; em geral atacam os recém-nascidos, mas poderiam ocorrer em qualquer idade, inclusive em crianças de quase dois anos, como era o caso de Abby. Ela nunca havia sofrido com esse tipo de dor quando mais nova, mas nos últimos tempos acordava agoniada, chorando irritada com as dores estomacais. Amamentar era o remédio mais eficaz em horas como aquelas.

Quando Abby finalmente ficou satisfeita, a acomodei sentada em meu colo com um de seus brinquedos favoritos; o personagem do _Backyardigans_ de pelúcia. Ela sorriu esperta e começou a sibilar coisas que eu ainda não estava habilitada a entender.

"Sabe que dia é hoje, Gordinha? É o dia em que o Papai Noel vem ver você." Seus olhos de pronto me encararam atentos e eu mordi o canto dos lábios para prender um riso que queria muito escapar. "É isso mesmo, amor. E como é que o Papai Noel faz?"

"Ô, ô, ô" ela respondeu, imitando do seu jeito a saudação do Bom Velhinho. Os lábios de cereja estavam enrugados em um bico hilário e dessa vez eu não fiz questão de esconder minha gargalhada.

"Você é uma gordinha muito sapeca, sabia? Cadê o beijinho da mamãe?" Abby encostou a boca em minha bochecha e lambuzou minha pele com um beijo molhado. Tão bom.

"Que tal se nós fôssemos acordar o papai, hein?" convidei e ela, esperta como sempre, começou a bater palminhas animadas. Arrumei-a no colo e saímos de seu quarto infantil rumo ao meu, onde um homem alto de cabelos desarrumados dormia profundamente.

O cômodo estava imerso em sono e eu fiz um sinal para Abby ficar quietinha; ela copiou meu gesto, levando seu indicador rechonchudo aos lábios e falando "Shhhh" de maneira adorável.

Sentei na beirada da enorme cama e deixei que Abby engatinhasse em direção a Edward, que dormia de bruços com a cabeça enfiada debaixo do travesseiro. Ela se deitou nas costas dele e começou a brincar com os sinais de nascença que ele tinha em alguns pontos da nuca. Os dedinhos incansáveis de meu bebê beliscavam a pele do pai e de vez em quando ela me encarava com receio de estar fazendo algo errado; eu apenas balançava a cabeça para incentivá-la a continuar.

"Papai ronca como um porquinho, não é, amor? E como é que o porquinho faz?"

"Oinc, oinc" foi a resposta de Abby, que imediatamente fez Edward rir abafado.

"Oh, eu acho que o porquinho acordou. Pode ver se o papai está acordado, bebê?" pedi a minha filha e ela passou a empurrar as costas de Edward, sacolejando-o de leve.

"Vamos, Gordinha, diga para o papai que ele precisa acordar. Acorda, papai, acorda!"

"Códa, dada!" ela repetiu espalmando as mãozinhas nos ombros de Edward; nem um sinal de movimentação dele. Eu sabia que ele estava fingindo que dormia só para brincar com Abby.

"Já sei, Gordinha! Lembra que o papai é um príncipe e ele só acorda se for beijado por uma princesinha. Que tal dar um beijo no papai para ele acordar, hein?"

"Tá!" foi tudo que ela me respondeu e quando eu vi já estava com a boca grudada no pescoço de Edward. Ele virou-se lentamente, jogando para longe o travesseiro e ofereceu o rosto para os beijos da filha. Ela não perdeu tempo e saiu distribuindo selinhos pelo queixo e bochechas do pai.

"Hum... como é bom acordar desse jeito." Edward falou se espreguiçando e aconchegando Abby em seus braços de modo que a cabecinha da filha ficasse apoiada em seu ombro. "Bom dia, minha princesa." Afagou os cabelos arruivados da criança e me deu uma piscadela para que eu me juntasse a eles naquela farra matinal.

"Oba, será que tem um lugar aí nesse carinho todo?" perguntei me deitando ao lado de Abby, prendendo-a entre o meu corpo e o de Edward.

"Para você sempre vai haver um lugar aqui." Edward respondeu acariciando meu rosto com uma das mãos enormes. Ri como uma boba e deixei que ele continuasse com os afagos deliciosos que fazia em minha pele.

"Meu Deus, eu acho que ficaria aqui nessa cama pelo resto da vida. Nela tem tudo que eu preciso, meus dois amores e um cobertor bem quentinho." Edward gargalhou ao me ouvir e Abby, atrevida como era, imitou o pai com uma risada forçada, mas muito fofa. Foi minha vez de sorrir.

"Moleca levada!" comentei fazendo cócegas na barriga redonda de minha filha; ela agitou os pezinhos ainda cobertos pelas meias coloridas de lã e escondeu o rosto no peito do pai, rindo de maneira traquina.

Ficamos brincando como bobos na cama por algum tempo e quando eu finalmente me levantei – alegando que precisava preparar a ceia de mais tarde – Edward me puxou pela calça do pijama e eu caí sentada no colchão, provocando uma crise de risos de Abby.

"Gosta de ver a mamãe bancando a palhaça, não é, Gordinha sapeca?" sibilei voltando a me levantar, dessa vez me colocando o mais longe possível da cama bagunçada. "Preciso mesmo começar a organizar a ceia. Você não esqueceu que tem que ir buscar meus pais, não é? Mamãe não quer que Charlie venha dirigindo todo fantasiado."

"Ele vai mesmo se vestir de Papai Noel?" Edward perguntou baixinho, olhando de soslaio para Abby, que estava muito concentrada em tentar tirar a aliança de casamento do dedo do pai.

"Claro que vai, eu pedi isso a ele. Vai ser legal, acho que Abby vai amar a visita do Bom Velhinho." murmurei enquanto fazia um coque frouxo em meus cabelos desgrenhados. "Vou pra cozinha agora, você toma conta dela pra mim?"

"Deixa ela comigo, vou ficar um pouco mais aqui na cama e depois dou um banho e troco a roupa dela."

"Você é um preguiçoso. Aliás, os dois são." Estalei a língua entre os dentes fingindo estar aborrecida. Me aproximei e beijei a testa de Abby. "Cuida bem do papai, Gordinha."

"Hey!" Edward chamou quando eu já estava prestes a sair do quarto; me virei para encará-lo curiosa.

"Sim?"

"Também não ganho um beijo de bom dia?" revirei os olhos em falso tédio e voltei até a cama; me debrucei sobre ele e alcancei sua boca, que estava quente e pronta para a minha. Sua língua lambeu de leve meus lábios e eu me afastei um tanto quanto zonza, ganhando um sorriso torto matador que me deixou arfante.

"Não aprontem, hein?" recomendei e saí do quarto, não sem antes ouvir Edward arrancando gargalhadas gostosas de Abby enquanto a agitava no ar e mordia a barriguinha da filha.

Meu Natal não poderia ter começado de uma maneira melhor.

[...]

O dia passou agitado, entre fornadas de biscoitos de nozes e muita bagunça na cozinha. Edward de vez em quando escapulia com Abby pendurada como um carrapato em seus ombros só para surrupiar algumas guloseimas que eu estava lutando para preparar; quase sempre os dois recebiam uma bronca minha, mas bastava que eu visse meu bebê com a cara melecada de chocolate para esquecer que estava brava e me derretesse de amor pela fofura da cena.

"Acho que ela não está agasalhada o suficiente, está muito frio lá fora. Que tal colocar mais um casaquinho nela, amor?" sugeri para Edward ao limpar a boca de Abby com um guardanapo de papel.

"Bella, aqui dentro está quente, Abby está até suando. Para quê ela precisa de mais roupas?" ele retrucou e para reforçar seu argumento, passou as mãos pela testa da filha afastando a franja ruiva encharcada.

"Ela acordou meio doentinha hoje, só não quero que piore."

"Abby está bem, amor. Não se preocupe, ok?" ele falou roçando os lábios nos meus.

"Tudo bem, só tire ela daqui antes que coma todos os biscoitos que eu fiz para mais tarde. A propósito, que horas sua família pretende chegar?"

"Eu não sei, Alice disse ontem que estaria por aqui por volta das seis porque queria vestir Abby a caráter." Enruguei meu nariz diante da resposta de Edward.

"Não sei se gosto disso. Alice vai querer vestir a afilhada de quê, rena do Papai Noel."

"Exatamente."

"Ah meu Deus, sua irmã é louca." Disse não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Mas pensando bem, por que eu ainda me surpreendia com as loucuras de minha cunhada? Isso era tão típico de Alice.

"Tudo bem, eu até aceito que ela vista Abby de forma temática, desde que seja uma roupa confortável. Lembra do Halloween? Aquela roupa de abóbora deixou minha filha super irritada."

"Alice garantiu que comprou um vestido simples que vai deixar Abby linda e bem confortável. Palavras dela."

"Tsc, vamos esperar para ver. Agora saia daqui e leve essa Gordinha gostosa antes que ela acabe com uma fornada inteira de biscoitos." Dei um último pedaço da comida para Abby e empurrei Edward para fora da cozinha.

A partir daí a tarde voou e eu só me dei conta de que tínhamos entrado no começo da noite quando ouvi vários pares de vozes invadindo a casa.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme haviam acabado de chegar.

"Ho, ho, ho, feliz Natal, família!" Alice chegou rindo e correu para me abraçar.

"Feliz Natal, Alie!"

"Nossa, que cheiro delicioso. Posso ganhar um desses biscoitinhos maravilhosos, Bella?"

"Claro que não!" dei um tapa em sua mão atrevida sobre a pilha de biscoitos de avelã que havia acabado de preparar. "Esses aqui são para daqui a pouco, controle-se!"

"Sua má." Respondeu fazendo um bico infantil.

"Onde estão seus pais e Jasper?"

"Na sala, paparicando Abby, como sempre, já, já aparecem aqui. Esconda essas delícias de papai!"

"Tem razão." Concordei e saí guardando os doces em potes coloridos no alto dos armários da cozinha.

Alice e eu nos sentamos nos bancos espalhados ao redor da bancada de mármore e iniciamos um papo leve sobre amenidades. Logo, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme – com Abby no colo – surgiram e se juntaram à conversa. Edward observava tudo de longe, de olho no relógio, já que teria que ir buscar meus pais na cidade vizinha.

"Droga, quase ia esquecendo o presente que trouxe para minha afilhadinha preferida." Alice falou subitamente agitada, escapando de volta para sala.

"Ai Deus, lá vem ela e suas ideias mirabolantes sobre o guarda roupa de Abby. Será que Alice não entende que minha filha não tem idade para se preocupar com essas coisas de moda?" perguntei, arrancando um riso compreensivo de Carlisle.

"Bella, acredite, isso é só o começo. Olhe só pra mim, já sou avô e ainda tenho que ficar ouvindo as repreensões de uma menina de meio metro sobre o que devo ou não vestir. Alice é incorrigível." Meu sogro falou no exato momento em que Alice voltava à cozinha.

"Pare de reclamar, velho gagá. Se não fosse por mim, você não teria metade desse charme todo e não arrancaria suspiros de toda a ala de enfermagem do hospital. Ops, falei demais." ela tapou a boca fingindo estar arrependida e Esme apenas a fitou alerta. Edward riu alto da interação entre mãe e filha e Carlisle beijou a mão da esposa de maneira galante.

Alice aproveitou o momento para roubar Abby da mãe e correu para o andar de cima da casa, não sem antes nos avisar que todos estavam terminantemente proibidos de subir para o quarto de minha filha. É claro que eu tentei argumentar e falhei na tarefa.

Sem outra alternativa, voltei a sentar em meu banco, para ouvir Esme discorrer sobre a vida, me iterando sobre as notícias que havia perdido. Rosalie e Emmett decidiram passar os feriados do fim de ano em Nova York; meus cunhados estavam comemorando sua segunda lua de mel e a recente descoberta da gravidez de Rose. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por eles.

Bree havia entrado em contato com os pais pela manhã, avisando que estava tudo bem no Japão e que os dias passados na terra do sol nascente eram mágicos. Minha cunhada mais nova estava no oriente a trabalho, fotografando modelos para uma grife de perfumes.

Após o papo, eu pedi licença para me arrumar e fui seguida por Edward, que estava ansioso me seguindo como uma sombra pelos corredores da casa.

"O que houve, amor?" perguntei quando fechei a porta de nosso quarto atrás de mim.

Edward apenas sorriu e me agarrou pela cintura, me carregando no colo enquanto tomava meus lábios em um beijo longo. Imediatamente levei às mãos em direção à sua nuca, apertando os dedos em seus cabelos bagunçados; ele riu em meio ao beijo, mas logo em seguida retomou sua tarefa de me enlouquecer com a língua quente lambendo a minha.

"Só estava com saudades." Ele falou deixando a boca escorregar por meu pescoço e eu enterrei o rosto em seus ombros.

"Eu também." confessei rindo bobamente ao senti-lo afagando minhas costas de maneira lenta. "Te amo."

"Te amo mais." Edward disse e voltou a encaixar sua boca na minha, dessa vez movendo-a com mais fome e vontade.

Já estávamos sem fôlego em meio a beijos e carinhos íntimos, quando o som de uma leve batida nos tirou de nossa bolha particular. Pulei para longe de Edward, limpando os cantos da boca e respirando fundo para ver quem estava à nossa procura.

Assim que abri a porta, encontrei Jasper sorrindo de forma tímida, como se quisesse se desculpar por ter interrompido algo; senti minhas bochechas quentes de vergonha ao encará-lo.

"Perdão, Bella, mas Alice me obrigou a vir aqui chamar você. Ela avisou que terminou de arrumar Abby e quer que você a veja."

"Oh meu Deus, meu bebê deve estar parecendo a miniatura de Rudolf!" falei arrancando um riso sem graça de Jasper enquanto ia em direção ao quarto de minha filha.

Estanquei na porta, embasbaca com a imagem que se formava à minha frente. Sentada no chão, Alice segurava as mãozinhas de Abby, que se sacudia de um lado para o outro agitando a saia de seu vestido verde com detalhes vermelhos. Um enorme laço branco com listras avermelhadas rodeava a cintura de minha filha e o _look_ ficava completo com a tiara de veludo com dois enormes chifres de rena.

Mais fofo do que aquilo era algo impossível de se conseguir.

"Aw, meu bebê, como você está linda!" falei correndo para abraçar Abby; ela riu alto quando eu a peguei no colo e a girei no ar agitando assim seu vestido esvoaçante.

"Viu? Eu consegui de novo! Nossa afilhada não está uma fofura com essa tiarinha de rena, amor?" Alice pulou nos braços de Jasper lhe dando um beijo no rosto com carinho.

"Vocês dois deveriam encomendar um, Emmett e Rosalie finalmente ouviram as minhas preces e vão me dar outro netinho no ano que vem." Esme sibilou ao entrar no quarto de Abby.

"Acredite em mim, sogra, é tudo que eu mais quero nesse mundo, mas sua filha aqui é dura na queda." Jasper contrapôs, recebendo um olhar duro de Alice.

"Tudo há seu tempo, pessoal. Além disso, mamãe vai ficar muito ocupada cuidando de dois recém nascidos no ano que vem. Acho que pode esperar para cuidar do meu."

"Dois recém-nascidos? Pelo que eu sei Rosalie não está grávida de gêmeos." Esme murmurou franzindo o cenho e eu soltei um pigarro desconfortável, me erguendo com Abby nos braços, que estava distraída demais com os desenhos de símbolos natalinos estampados em seu vestido.

"Pode ficar com a Abby enquanto me arrumo, Alice? Edward já deve estar pronto para ir buscar meus pais em Port Angeles."

"Er, claro, pode ir lá que eu cuido da princesinha." Alice sibilou meio desconfortável e eu entreguei Abby a ela, escapando como um jato para fora do quarto.

Consegui me arrumar em incríveis quinze minutos e quando estava acabando de passar minha maquiagem, Edward entrou em nosso banheiro para avisar que estava indo buscar meus pais e que estaria de volta em no máximo uma hora.

"Dirija com cuidado, há muita neve nas estradas." Disse arrumando a gola de sua camisa sobre o casaco pesado que ele vestia.

"Até daqui a pouco, amor." Me deu um beijo leve na boca.

"Até." Falei e fiquei o observando sair do quarto.

Quando tive certeza de que estava sozinha, caminhei com calma ao enorme criado mudo localizado no lado oposto do quarto e abri a última gaveta do móvel. Uma pequena caixinha de veludo em formato de cubo estava guardada ali e carregava o presente que eu daria a Edward naquele Natal.

Um presente que começou a ser fabricado há exatas sete semanas atrás.

[...]

Não havia dúvidas de que Abby era o centro de toda e qualquer comemoração em família e naquele Natal não era diferente. Meus sogros não paravam de paparicar minha filha, que esperta e sapeca como era, fazia todas aquelas coisinhas adoráveis de crianças da sua idade. Dava para ver a forma como Esme e Carlisle babavam pela neta.

Alice registrava tudo com sua câmera ultra moderna que captava cada mínimo movimento de Abby, enquanto Jasper se juntava ao time de meus sogros para adorar minha Gordinha.

Eu apenas ficava ali, sentada em uma poltrona com um sorriso grudado no rosto, já imaginando o que nos esperava no próximo Natal. Emmett e Rosalie trariam sua criança e todos teriam motivos a mais para comemorar o fim de mais um ano. Eu mal via a hora daquele momento chegar.

"Mamá, bebê té ada." Abby bateu as mãozinhas redondas em meus joelhos e eu baixei os olhos para encará-la.

"Você quer água, amor?"

"Té!" ela repetiu balançado a cabeça coberta por chifrinhos de rena com veemência e eu a peguei no colo para levá-la até a cozinha.

"Para onde vão?" Alice perguntou ao me ver seguindo para fora da sala.

"Vou levar Abby para beber água."

"Vou com vocês."

Assim que coloquei Abby sentada na bancada da pia, Alice me entregou a mamadeira cor de rosa de minha filha cheia de água na temperatura natural. Minha Gordinha bebeu tudo com uma sede fora do comum e eu sorri ao segurar seu queixinho para que ela não molhasse o vestido.

"Me desculpe por mais cedo, quase falei demais e estraguei sua surpresa." Alice murmurou, me encarando com arrependimento.

"Tudo bem, eu só não quero que as pessoas fiquem sabendo antes do tempo. Você nem deveria saber disso, afinal, Edward tinha que ser o primeiro de todos a receber a notícia."

"Ei, disso eu não tenho culpa, foi você quem pediu a minha ajuda."

"É, eu sei. Só tenta se manter calada sobre esse assunto, ok? Logo mais todos ficarão sabendo e aí você vai poder ter todo o direito de surtar e comemorar."

"Tudo bem, eu vou prestar mais atenção no que falo. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem, eu acho. Graças a Deus os enjoos cessaram, já estava ficando sem desculpas para explicar o porquê de não conseguir manter um grama de comida em meu estômago." Suspirei enxugando os lábios de Abby com a ponta de um guardanapo limpo.

"Edward vai pirar quando souber."

"Eu só espero que ele aceite isso bem, quer dizer, não planejamos nada disso e-"

"Espera, Bella, você acha que meu irmão vai reagir mal com a notícia?" Alice perguntou me fitando um pouco chocada.

"N-não, não é nada disso. É só que... argh, esqueça, isso é loucura da minha cabeça. Culpa dos hormônios."

"Bella, esse é sem dúvida o melhor presente que você poderia dar ao meu irmão. Edward vai amar quando souber de tudo!" eu sorri idiota e repousei minha cabeça na testa de Abby, que estava calada demais brincando com a mamadeira vazia que tinha em mãos.

"Ok, é melhor nós voltarmos para sala. Edward e meus pais devem estar chegando."

"Dada!" Abby bateu as mãozinhas ao me ouvir pronunciar o nome do pai.

"Isso mesmo, Gordinha, o _dada_ deve estar para chegar!" sibilei rindo fazendo o caminho de volta para a sala.

Quinze minutos depois Edward cruzou a porta da sala, sendo seguido por Renée e por meu pai, irreconhecível em sua fantasia de Papai Noel. Assim que pôs os olhos na figura do Bom Velhinho, Abby me encarou apreensiva e receosa, decidindo-se entre o medo e a empolgação. Por fim, abriu um largo sorriso quando ouviu o "Ho, Ho, Ho" ecoado por Charlie e bateu palminhas efusivas fazendo caretas de choque e surpresa que arrancavam fortes gargalhadas de todos.

"Feliz Natal a todos, ho, ho, ho!" Charlie saudou com sua voz de trovão macia.

"Ô, ô, ô!" Abby repetiu, as mãos na cintura, os olhos vidrados em Charlie e o sorriso tímido passeando por seus lábios. Meu bebê não poderia estar mais adorável.

"Oh, quem é você, minha criança?" Charlie abaixou-se para ficar à altura da neta e ela recuou de imediato, procurando abrigo em meus braços.

"Tá tudo bem, Gordinha. O Papai Noel é bonzinho." Tranquilizei-a apertando as mãos de Charlie para mostrar a minha filha que era seguro se aproximar dele.

Todos ao nosso redor assistiam à cena em silêncio e Alice segurava nas mãos a filmadora para capturar o desfecho.

"Qual seu nome, minha pequena adorável?" Charlie perguntou e Abby desviou o olhar dele para me encarar, como se questionasse se poderia responder ou não.

"Vamos, Gordinha, diga, seu nome ao Papai Noel. Fale, meu nome é Abby." Incentivei-a e ela colocou o dedo indicador na boca, mordendo-o em dúvida.

"Abby!" ela finalmente falou e escondeu o rosto em minha barriga, rindo sapeca.

"Oh, então essa é a famosa Abby. Eu tenho uma encomenda especial para você, criança!" meu pai disse, pescando novamente a atenção de minha filha. Ele não perdeu tempo e puxou o enorme saco vermelho para pegar o presente de meu bebê.

"Vejamos o que temos aqui. Ah, sim, o presente da Abby." Murmurou revelando uma grande caixa em formato retangular embrulhada em papel de presente vermelho e verde.

Abby fez uma cara de surpresa e levou as mãozinhas gorduchas à boca, arrancando suspiros de toda a família.

"Abre, amor. Vamos ver o que o Papai Noel deu de presente para você." Cutuquei-a e ela segurou minha mão para que eu rasgasse o embrulho.

A festa que minha filha fez ao ver a boneca de Rapunzel, sua princesa da Disney favorita, foi algo que eu iria guardar para sempre. Pulinhos, gritinhos e muitos risos fizeram parte de sua surpresa de Natal e quando ela finalmente segurou o brinquedo nas mãos, não largou mais.

Os cumprimentos natalinos começaram, Charlie fez questão de tirar muitas fotos caracterizado com a vestimenta de Papai Noel e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir ao ver tanta felicidade e alegria reunidas em um só espaço.

Abracei minha mãe e agradeci por ela e papai terem vindo ao Natal em minha casa, rindo e chorando de puro contentamento.

"Não perderíamos essa festa por nada, meu amor. Obrigada por nos convidar." Renée sorriu afagando meus cabelos com carinho. "Você tem uma linda família, Bella, e eu não poderia estar mais contente com isso. Abby é uma criança maravilhosa e eu tenho certeza de que se tornará uma mulher incrível exatamente como a mãe dela é."

"Aww, mãe, obrigada por tudo." Voltei a abraçá-la para esconder as incontroláveis lágrimas que manchavam meu rosto.

"Atenção, pessoal, Abby e eu temos uma surpresa para todos essa noite." Edward anunciou e eu me afastei para sentar ao lado de meu pai, que agora estava livre de sua roupa de Papai Noel.

"Está pronta, Gordinha? Bom, essa noite vamos cantar uma música muito especial. Abby vai me ajudar, porque como todos aqui sabem, eu sou um _péssimo _cantor." Edward ainda nem tinha começado e eu já estava com os olhos marejados de emoção.

_Malditos hormônios_.

"Prontos? Vamos lá." Edward acertou os primeiros acordes no violão e logo podíamos ouvir as primeiras notas de "_Noite Feliz_" pairando pelo ar quentinho da casa.

"Noite feliz, noite feliz..." Edward cantarolou e fitou Abby, incentivando-a a repetir o que ele falava. Ela não perdeu tempo e fez o que o pai pediu.

"Oite iz, oite iz..." tapei a boca com as mãos, prestes a explodir com tanto amor. Ao meu lado, Alice derramava lágrimas silenciosas e Esme estava com a cabeça deitada nos ombros de Carlisle, com um sorriso largo estampando seu rosto.

"Muito bem, amor," Edward falou rindo de leve. "Ó Senhor, Deus de amor..." e a cada frase da música, Abby repetia as palavras do pai de um jeito incompleto, mas incrivelmente belo.

No fim da canção, Alice soluçava e eu apenas ria, encantada com a esperteza de minha filha.

"Oh meu Deus, isso foi lindo! Vem aqui com a mamãe, Gordinha linda!" abri os braços e Abby correu até mim para me abraçar. "Mamãe te ama, meu amor. Ama muito, muito, muito." Repeti enchendo de beijos seu rostinho redondo.

"Meia-noite, pessoal. Feliz natal a todos!" Carlisle anunciou e todos soltaram coros de felicitações, distribuindo abraços apertados e sorrisos genuínos.

O momento havia chegado. Alice, já prevendo o que se passava em minha mente, correu para pegar Abby do meu colo e a levou para Jasper, que de pronto começou a paparicá-la.

Puxei Edward pelo braço, conduzindo-o até o pé da escada.

"O que houve, amor?" ele perguntou após me dar um beijo casto na boca.

"Pode me acompanhar até o quarto? Esqueci seu presente lá em cima." Murmurei mais nervosa do que pensava.

"Claro." Concordou e nós escapamos para o segundo andar da casa.

Assim que entramos em nosso quarto, eu o empurrei contra a parede e o beijei com vontade, imprimindo em minha ação, todo o amor e carinho que sentia por meu marido. Edward me enlaçou pela cintura, correspondendo ao ato com a mesma intensidade que eu. Quando nos separamos estávamos corados e com os lábios inchados.

"Vem, sente aqui." Apontei para a poltrona de couro macio perto da cômoda. Corri até o criado mudo e puxei de lá a caixinha de veludo que guardava como um tesouro precioso.

"Bom, isso aqui é tudo que eu tenho para lhe dar esse ano, meu amor. Feliz Natal, Edward. Eu amo você." Soltei entregando o presente.

"Você sabe que não precisa me dar nada, Bella." Edward redarguiu segurando a caixinha nas mãos.

"Pode abrir, por favor?" pedi mordendo o canto dos lábios para conter o choro que já ameaçava a recomeçar.

Edward retirou a tampa da caixa e eu prendi o ar nos pulmões ao vê-lo pegar com cuidado o pedaço de papel arrumado no centro. Me fitou com o cenho franzido, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo e eu apenas sacudi a cabeça, acenando positivamente.

"Isso é... não pode ser.. C-como? Q-quando? Deus!" eu ri de sua perplexidade e engoli um soluço que queria escapar de todas as formas.

"Bom, _como_ aconteceu eu tenho certeza de que você sabe muito bem e quando, hum... _Halloween_ te lembra algo?"

"Meu Deus, eu não acredito nisso, amor. Eu vou ser pai de novo?" ele piscou repetidas vezes apontando para a foto da ultrassonografia que eu havia feito na semana passada. Havia um círculo no meio da imagem, que eu mesma fizera para destacar o feto de quase sete semanas. Ao lado, escrevi "Feliz Natal, papai! Eu estou chegando!" em vermelho. Aquele era o meu presente para Edward.

Algo tão precioso feito por mim e por ele.

"Bella... meu Deus, amor, eu vou ser pai de novo! Eu vou ser pai de novo!" a ficha finalmente havia caído e agora Edward gritava e me abraçava tão forte que quase me deixava sem ar.

"Ops, cuidado aí, querido!" pedi quando o senti agarrando minha barriga com vontade. Solucei alto ao vê-lo ajoelhado aos meus pés, com as orelhas grudadas no centro de meu estômago.

"Eu amo você. _Vocês._" Beijou repetidas vezes meu abdômen ainda liso e eu engasguei com as lágrimas, rindo histericamente com o jeito atrapalhado de meu marido.

De repente, ouvi o som de passos trôpegos e ao me virar, notei Alice parada na porta do quarto e Abby correndo desajeitada em nossa direção.

"Alguém queria desejar Feliz Natal ao irmãozinho." Minha cunhada sibilou, me lançando uma piscadela cúmplice.

"Vejo vocês lá embaixo. Feliz Natal, família linda."

"Obrigada, Alie." Sibilei, pois Edward estava muito ocupado mostrando a Abby onde seu futuro irmãozinho estava alojado.

"Dê um beijinho no maninho, princesa." Ele pediu e minha filha encostou a boca macia em minha barriga, me olhando atenta.

"E a mamãe também não ganha beijo da Gordinha, não?" reclamei e Edward rapidamente pegou Abby no colo para que meu bebê pudesse me abraçar. Aninhei-a em meus braços e passei as costas da mão em seu rosto delicado.

"Amo você, minha Gordinha linda."

"E eu amo vocês duas. Ou melhor, vocês _três._" Edward sorriu passando os braços por meu ombro.

"Esse é sem dúvida o melhor natal da minha vida." Sorri deixando um selinho em seus lábios.

"Feliz natal, amor." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto acariciava as mãos de Abby.

"Feliz Natal, minha família querida." Saudei, fazendo carinho em minha barriga.

Aquele seria um natal que para sempre ficaria gravado em minha memória. E imortalizado em uma fotografia que Alice sorrateiramente havia tirado; a imagem de uma família feliz e apaixonada.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>E então, o que acharam? Contem-me tu-do!<strong>

**Como eu já falei esse é o terceiro de uma série de cinco outtakes e antes que comecem a choradeira pedindo por mais eu aviso: serão apenas cinco outtakes. Minha decisão já está tomada, desculpem por isso, mas um dia isso aqui vai ter um fim. Eu entendo que vocês amam a Abby e essa família feliz e simples, mas novas histórias surgirão, ok?**

**Obrigada novamente por todo o carinho e amor que vocês tem por minhas fics, mais um ano está terminando e eu posso dizer que tive um 2011 muito feliz, em algumas partes por causa de vocês. A gente se vê em 2012! Feliz Natal novamente e um ótimo Ano Novo a todas!**

**Outtake número 4 chega para vocês em em janeiro. Até lá, me deixem saber tudo que vocês acharam sobre esse aqui. Eu vou adorar ler as opiniões de todas.**

**A gente se vê em breve, **

**beijo, beijo,**

**Cella.**


	6. Outtake 4

**N/A: Olá, como estão todas? Esperam que bem! Bom, primeiramente feliz ano novo! Estão gostando de 2012? Pra mim ele tá sendo um ano bem legal e olha que ainda nem começou direito.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, pelo carinho, pelo amor e pela fofura que vocês dispensam a mim e a essa fanfic. Todas querem ser mães, tias, madrinhas, babás da Abby e esse retorno a cada capítulo que eu posto me deixa com uma felicidade que mal cabe no peito. Se isso aqui continua é única e exclusivamente por causa de vocês. Obrigada mesmo, de verdade, o retorno que vocês me dão, não só aqui, mas em minhas outras fics é maravilhoso.**

**Obrigada BeeJelly, que betou o outtake.**

**Nem vou me demorar na conversa, aproveitem o capítulo. **

**Mwah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake - # 4<strong>

**.**

Nos últimos tempos minha rotina era _observá-la_.

Na maioria das vezes ela não percebia minha atenção exagerada e continuava agindo normalmente, mas bastava que seus olhos encontrassem os meus para ela exalar um suspiro irritado e me privar de minha maior diversão quase sempre batendo a porta na minha cara. Quando fazia isso eu apenas sorria e esperava que ela se arrependesse, o que acontecia dois segundos depois de sua crise aborrecida; me abraçava com força e me enchia de beijos enquanto pedia desculpas.

A culpa de suas mudanças de humor era toda dos hormônios e eu procurava entender isso, rindo da situação de constante contradição de Bella.

Naquela manhã a porta entreaberta do banheiro me deixava ver com clareza a figura pequena e nua parada em frente ao espelho, uma escova larga em uma mão e o secador de cabelos ligado na outra; uma nuvem de vapor subia de sua cabeça quando ela usava o jato quente nos fios úmidos, mas o que me chamava a atenção era a forma como as costas delicadas se moviam, a pele muito branca parcamente salpicada pelas sardas cor de pêssego. Quando terminou o que estava fazendo, dobrou-se sobre a bancada de mármore da pia para analisar algo mais de perto em seu rosto, porém eu estava hipnotizado demais pela bunda despida e empinada bem diante dos meus olhos. A mancha em forma de gota bem na curva de seus quadris redondos deixou minha boca salivando. Ela conseguia me deixar maluco sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso.

"Droga, outra espinha. Porcaria de hormônios!" ouvi Bella resmugar para si, abrindo e fechando vários potes espalhados pela pia. Estalou a língua nos lábios quando não encontrou o que procurava e bufou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos lisos com irritação.

Sua agitação fez com que a barriga redonda e esticada surgisse em meu campo visual, me deixando com um sorriso enorme no rosto em um misto de orgulho e admiração. Ela era tão pequena e estava mais do que claro pela forma como ela apoiava as mãos nas costas o quão difícil deveria ser carregar o peso de uma criança no ventre.

Uma criança. _Minha_ criança. Minha e da mulher perfeita que eu tinha o prazer de chamar de esposa.

"Edward, porra, quantas vezes eu já disse para você não me assustar, hein? Que merda!" ralhou ao virar-se e finalmente me flagrar voyuerizando-a.

"Bom dia pra você também, amor." respondi com um sorriso brincalhão e ela rolou os olhos aborrecida.

"Cala a boca!" rosnou, voltando a encarar seu próprio reflexo no espelho enorme. Um bico de choro começou a se formar em seus lábios rosados e eu me aproximei, abraçando-a por trás gentilmente.

"O que houve?" questionei enquanto beijava seus ombros.

"Eu não aguento mais isso, Edward. Dessa vez está sendo diferente, olha só para mim, estou horrível! Pareço uma bola, inchada e gorda, sem contar nessas malditas espinhas que surgem todo o santo dia." choramingou Bella, tentando se livrar de meus braços; a impedi forçando-a a permanecer de frente para o espelho.

"Em primeiro lugar, você não está gorda, está _grávida_. E de onde diabos tirou a ideia de que está horrível? Você está linda, na verdade a cada dia que passa está mais bonita. E está exagerando quanto as espinhas, são quase imperceptíveis." sibilei e ela bufou exasperada.

"Você fala isso da boca para fora, só para me acalmar, mas eu sei que estou feia, eu me sinto assim. Meus pés estão inchados, tudo em mim ultimamente parece ter inflado. Já deu uma olhada na minha bunda? Está enorme!"

"Enorme e _muito_ sexy. Bella, olha para mim." pedi, fazendo-a girar para me encarar. "Você acredita em mim?"

"Não nesse momento, porque eu sei que você vai falar mentiras só para me acalmar."

"Tudo bem, então isso significa que não acredita em mim. Fim de papo." falei fingindo mágoa e me afastando, mas ela me segurou pelo braço quando fiz menção de sair do banheiro.

"Não é isso, Edward, que saco!" respirou fundo e prosseguiu. "Droga, eu acredito em você, me desculpa, estou um nojo com esse humor irritado o tempo todo. Mas não é minha culpa, eu não consigo evitar ficar desse jeito."

"Eu entendo, mas precisa me escutar quando digo certas coisas a você. Bella, você nunca esteve tão linda e radiante. Por onde quer que você passa as pessoas param para te observar e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de te ter como a _minha_ mulher, carregando o _meu_ filho na barriga. Para de ficar procurando defeito onde não existe, você é perfeita. É e sempre vai ser a minha garota perfeita."

O biquinho contrariado que ela fazia logo se transformou em um meio sorriso alegre e ela precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar minha boca. Me beijou com calma, buscando apoio em meus ombros quando eu circulei sua cintura com as mãos e a puxei para mais perto do meu corpo. Sua pele estava quente e cheirava a sabonete. Deliciosa.

"Então quer dizer que você acha minha bunda sexy?" ela perguntou quando afastou nossos lábios; os olhos de chocolate estavam meio apertados conferindo ao rosto de coração uma expressão safada.

"Sempre achei, mas ultimamente ela está muito mais sexy." respondi fazendo-a rir, me dando um soquinho no peito para que eu me afastasse e a deixasse passar.

"Você não presta." abanou a cabeça enquanto caminhava pelo quarto e eu permaneci encostado à porta do banheiro, apenas observando os movimentos do seu corpo nu pelo cômodo. "Vai comigo ao hospital?"

"Provavelmente não. Tenho uns assuntos do trabalho para resolver e vou aproveitar que hoje é sábado para me livrar logo disso. Amanhã quero tirar o dia para ficar com a família."

"Acho isso ótimo, você anda muito responsável com o trabalho nos últimos tempos." Bella comentou enquanto vestia a calcinha larga e o sutiã do mesmo conjunto.

"É necessário. Sabe como é, em breve terei mais uma boca para alimentar, preciso ganhar mais dinheiro."

"Só não exagere, ok? Não quero que você fique muito cansado ou algo assim. De estressado nessa casa já basta eu." sibilou se aproximando para me dar um beijo rápido na boca.

"A que horas pretende ir ao hospital?"

"Mais tarde, após o almoço. Mas antes vou passar no shopping para comprar um presente para o bebê. Sua mãe avisou até que horas Rose pode receber visitas?"

"Hm, acho que até às 5 mais ou menos."

"Oh, ótimo, então vai dar tempo."

Bella iria visitar Rosalie, que tinha acabado de ser mãe; a gravidez de minha cunhada tinha sido conturbada e por conta disso seu primeiro filho com meu irmão havia nascido prematuramente na manhã do dia anterior. Apesar do susto mãe e bebê estavam bem e a família inteira agora comemorava a chegada de mais um membro. Logo estariam celebrando mais um nascimento, o de meu segundo filho com Bella. Era felicidade demais para descrever em palavras.

Eu havia passado na noite anterior no hospital para saber notícias sobre Rosalie e o filho, um menino chamado Noah, a réplica perfeita de Emmett. Aliás, meu irmão mais velho não cabia em si de tanta alegria, literalmente babando pelo primogênito e pela esposa, que estava cansada, mas muito contente com o nascimento de sua cria. Bella não pôde ir à primeira visita ao sobrinho, pois estava indisposta e com um pouco de cólica, algo comum nos últimos meses. Seu obstetra a aconselhara a manter repouso e eu precisava obrigá-la a ficar quieta em casa.

Um som de passinhos apressados adentrando o quarto me fez espantar os devaneios e não demorou muito para que eu avistasse uma pequena criatura correndo e gargalhando alto, despertando a atenção de Bella.

"Gordinha!" ela gritou assim que viu Abby trotando pelo cômodo, as bochechas coradas e a testa melecada de suor; Lisa, a babá recém-contratada de minha filha surgiu logo em seguida, arfante e um pouco sem graça por ter deixado a criança fugir de seu controle, o que era muito normal, pois ultimamente Abby estava impossível.

Era uma bolinha de energia ambulante.

"Oh, Deus, perdão por entrar assim, mas ela saiu correndo quando viu a porta entreaberta e quando eu me dei conta já estava aqui." Lisa explicou sem jeito.

"Tudo bem, pode deixar ela comigo um pouco." Bella murmurou abaixando-se para pegar Abby no colo, ignorando meus protestos; ela conseguia ser mais teimosa que a filha de dois anos.

"Certo. Bom, então vou lá para baixo preparar o café da manhã da Abby e depois venho buscá-la para tomar banho."

"Não!" Abby resmungou apertando o pescoço da mãe com seus braços curtinhos.

"O quê é isso, Gordinha? Não quer tomar banho com a Lisa?"

"Iza é tata!" Abby respondeu, fazendo uma careta engraçada na direção da babá; eu piorei a situação gargalhando do jeito mandão de minha filha.

"Claro que ela não é chata, amor. Lisa gosta tanto de você. Quer que a Lisa vá embora e nunca mais volte para brincar com você de boneca?" Bella questionou à Abby, me lançando um olhar mortal que me fez ficar quieto e encolhido no canto do quarto.

"Abby, olha para a mamãe!" Bella chamou quando percebeu que a filha estava distraída, me fitando. "Me diga, você não gosta mais da Lisa? Não quer mais que ela brinque com você?"

"Não!" Abby respondeu teimosa, esticando-se em minha direção, os pés agitando-se ao redor da barriga enorme da mãe. "Dada!" ela gritou batendo as pernas na cintura redonda de Bella e eu vi o rosto de minha mulher se contorcer em uma careta de dor.

"Me dê ela aqui." me apressei pegando Abby no colo quando Bella dobrou o corpo ao meio e se deixou cair na cama, enrugando o rosto em protesto.

"Pode ir, Lisa. Já, já nós descemos para o café."

"Tudo bem, sra. Cullen." Lisa concordou e saiu do quarto em seguida.

"Você está bem?" perguntei meio sem fôlego, já que Abby tentava escalar meus ombros para puxar a etiqueta escura da camisa que eu vestia.

"Sem ar, mas bem. Ela bateu em cima da minha costela. Doeu muito." Bella respondeu, passando a mão um pouco acima da barriga, como se tentasse aplacar a dor que sentia.

"Ela está impossível esses dias, não para quieta um segundo."

"Nem me fale. Ontem enquanto você estava fora eu resolvi me deitar por quinze minutos para descansar, mas não consegui, porque ela passou o tempo inteiro pulando aqui na cama e brincando com meu umbigo, achando que ele é um botão de brinquedo."

"Ela está mais apegada a você nesses últimos meses." falei finalmente acalmando Abby quando a soltei no chão e deixei que ela corresse em direção à cama; ela escalou o baú localizado nos pés do móvel e subiu, pulando no colchão para chamar a atenção da mãe. Mesmo cansada e com dor, Bella bateu palmas e brincou com a filha, segurando seus bracinhos para ajudá-la a se levantar quando ela caía de bunda nos travesseiros espalhados pela imensa king size.

"Carlisle disse que isso é normal, o típico ciúmes do filho mais velho. Abby acostumou-se a ser paparicada por todos e agora vai precisar dividir a atenção com o primo e o irmão. Não vai ser fácil."

"Eu sei que não, mas também sei que ela vai se dar bem com os dois. Abby é uma criança muito carinhosa e logo vai estar por aí correndo atrás do irmão."

"Espero que eles não briguem muito no futuro." Bella murmurou, sentando Abby ao seu lado, que agora estava concentrada em bater nas mãos espalmadas da mãe.

"Oh, lamento dizer, mas isso vai acontecer. Esme vive falando que Emmett, Alice e eu não passávamos nem dois segundos sem arrumar uma briga. Qualquer coisinha era motivo para que rolássemos pelo chão estapeando e puxando o cabelo um do outro. Era um inferno!"

"Não vivi isso e para mim é estranho. Cresci sozinha, sem irmãos ou primos, então não sei como lidar quando esse tipo de situação acontecer com Abby e o bebê."

"É para isso que estou aqui. Afinal, somos uma dupla, não? Você é boa em cuidar, alimentar e dar carinho e eu sou bom em ficar de olho quando os dois tentarem se engalfinhar pela cozinha." ela riu e apertou minha mão antes de beijar o dorso.

"Sabe que vamos ter muito trabalho pela frente, não é?"

"Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo." tranquilizei-a, arrumando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha delicada.

"Mamãe, oia, oia!" Abby chamou, segurando o rosto da mãe com as duas mãozinhas espalmadas em cada lado das bochechas de Bella, exigindo sua total atenção.

"O que foi, Gordinha?"

"Oia!" Abby se afastou, recomeçando a pular na cama só para em seguida se jogar de bunda no colchão. "Cabum!" sibilava toda vez que se erguia e caída de novo no meio dos travesseiros.

Bella e eu ríamos das peripécias de nossa filha, observando-a ganhar um tom rosado nas bochechas e um sorriso adorável nos lábios muito vermelhos.

"Você está impossível, Gordinha!" Bella murmurou abraçando-a e tentando beijá-la, mas Abby estava mesmo interessada em voltar a sua nova brincadeira de pular.

"Onde será que é o botão de desligar dessa pestinha?" brinquei e Bella me lançou um sorriso fraco.

"Não faço a menor ideia, tudo que eu sei é que do jeito que as coisas andam, logo, logo teremos mais um pestinha cheio de energia pela casa. Olha isso!" ela apontou para a própria barriga e eu vi os chutes do bebê esticando a pele de seu ventre repetidas vezes.

"Calminha aí, amigão, ainda não é a hora de sair. Aguente firme só mais um pouco." falei, acariciando a barriga de Bella enquanto a observava respirar fundo para aguentar a dor que as pontadas lhe causavam.

"Você está bem?" inquiri alisando sua testa ao notar que ela inspirava com certa dificuldade.

"Sim. Quando ele acha de brincar com a minha bexiga a dor é quase insuportável." ela respondeu, tirando gentilmente a mãozinha de Abby de sua barriga, minha filha concentrada em brincar com o umbigo da mãe. "Deixa só a mamãe ir ao banheiro, Gordinha. Já volto."

"Não, mamã!" Abby gritou quando Bella fez menção de se afastar da cama.

"Princesa, vem aqui com o papai."

"Não, dada, não! Té mamãe!" e não demorou muito para Abby abrir o berreiro, assim que viu Bella entrando no banheiro às pressas e se trancando lá dentro.

Peguei Abby nos braços e comecei a niná-la, afim de distraí-la, mas ela estava arredia demais para prestar atenção em mim. As lágrimas desabavam de seus olhos sem parar e ela gritava de forma histérica esticando os braços em direção ao banheiro, abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas chamando a mãe.

"Vou levá-la para tomar banho e já desço direto para o café, tudo bem?" anuncei do lado de fora do banheiro, finalmente conseguindo controlar Abby, que ainda chorava, mas estava menos agitada.

"Ok!" Bella respondeu e eu saí de nosso quarto, levando Abby direto para o banheiro localizado no meio do corredor do segundo andar da casa.

Enchi a banheira com água quente e despejei um pouco de sais de banho com cheiro de lavanda. Tirei o pijama de Abby e a coloquei dentro da cuba, fazendo um tremendo esforço para mantê-la na água. Ela esperneava de irritação e tentava me dar tapas no rosto, gritando quando não conseguia me acertar.

"Princesa, papai não gosta quando você faz isso. Para!" eu a alertei e ela pareceu entender meu olhar repreensivo, pois jogou os bracinhos na água e deixou que eu lavasse seu cabelo.

Não demorei muito com o banho e logo levei minha filha para o quarto, trocando-a e distraindo-a com seus brinquedos coloridos. Ela estava completamente calma quando descemos para a cozinha para tomar o café da manhã.

Bella estava sentada à mesa, bebericando uma xícara de chá e beliscando um pedaço de pão com queijo. Lisa pegou Abby e a colocou na cadeirinha, servindo minha filha com um prato de frutas cortadas em cubinhos e uma mamadeira cheia de suco.

"Você está bem?" perguntei me sentando ao lado de Bella e passando a mão protetoramente em sua barriga enorme. Ela acenou que sim e voltou a comer. Aproveitei o momento calmo para me servir, pois estava faminto.

Tomamos café distraidamente, nos divertindo com o jeito como Abby teimava com a babá para comer sozinha. Chegava a empurrar as mãos de Lisa para longe de seu prato quando a moça tentava roubar os talheres de plástico que minha filha segurava em suas mãos com força. Ela fazia uma verdadeira farra na cozinha, espalhando frutas amassadas e suco de laranja pelo chão inteiro. Sua agitação era cansativa, mas dava para perceber o quão adorável ela era.

Bella passou o resto do dia descansando, sentada na sala com um livro nas mãos enquanto eu aproveitava a manhã para trabalhar. Lisa havia levado Abby para passear no parque próximo à nossa casa e assim que voltaram minha filha estava apagada nos braços da babá, as bochechas gorduchas completamente coradas.

Quando Lisa subiu as escadas com Abby adormecida nos braços, Bella a seguiu como um cão fiel, ajudando-a a despir a criança e a colocar na pequena cama que havia substituído o berço de bebê na semana passada.

O silêncio e a calmaria durou até o inicio da tarde, quando Abby despertou de seu sono mais agitada e inquieta do que nunca. Quase rolou da escada, fazendo Bella gritar de susto e eu voar do escritório com o coração na boca. Eu não sabia quem acudir primeiro, minha filha que acabara assustada com o grito da mãe ou Bella, que estava pálida de pavor no pé da escada.

"Amor, está sentindo alguma coisa?" perguntei à minha mulher, acalentando Abby em meu colo.

"Estou, foi só um susto. Me dê ela aqui." pediu, mas eu recusei, dizendo que ela não deveria mais carregar Abby, devido ao estado avançado da gravidez.

"Não seja ridículo, estou bem, posso cuidar de minha própria filha."

"Bella, não vou deixar que você pegue Abby mais no colo, ela está pesada e você não pode ficar fazendo muito esforço."

"E desde quando você virou médico? Estou grávida e não doente, portanto não diga o que eu posso ou não posso fazer." rosnou Bella, puxando Abby de meus braços e levando-a para a sala.

"Enquanto você não parar com essa teimosia toda, as coisas não vão se resolver."

"Teimosia? Ora, por favor, cale a boca!" ela devolveu irada, sentando-se no sofá com Abby agitada em seus braços. "Desça daí, Gordinha, senão você pode se machucar."

"Como você quer que eu te ajude e te dê suporte se você não me deixar fazer absolutamente nada?"

"Eu não vou discutir com você, ok? Volta para o escritório, eu cuido da Abby."

"Bella, por favor, não complique mais as coisas" pedi apertando a ponte entre minhas sobrancelhas com a ponta dos dedos.

"Não estou complicando nada, Edward, só estou dizendo que você não precisa se preocupar, eu posso cuidar muito bem de minha filha."

"Tudo bem, eu desisto!" bati as mãos nas pernas e deixei-a na sala tentando acalmar uma Abby triplamente mais inquieta do que antes.

Algum tempo depois eu notei Bella escorregando para dentro do meu escritório, carregando no rosto uma expressão arrependida e um olhar tristonho. Me recostei na cadeira giratória e isso foi a deixa para que ela caminhasse em minha direção e sentasse em meu colo.

"Me perdoa, eu, argh, sou uma idiota mesmo, não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito." sibilou ela, distribuindo beijos em meu maxilar.

"Não sei quem é mais teimosa, você ou a Abby. Eu só quero te ajudar, amor, mas você não me deixa fazer isso."

"Você já me ajuda tanto, Edward. Está carregando essa casa nas costas, anda trabalhando como um louco e é por isso que eu tento atenuar os problemas quando você está de folga."

"Você sempre querendo ser mais forte do que realmente é. Sou tão pai da Abby quanto você e não vejo problema algum em cuidar dela quando estou em casa, porque sei que mesmo com a ajuda da Lisa você precisa de um pouco de descanso de vez em quando. Ela está passando por uma fase complicada que precisa de muita adaptação e nós temos que estar juntos para dar suporte a ela, quando ela necessitar."

"Eu sei disso, mas é que... ultimamente sinto que estou sendo uma péssima mãe para Abby, ando cansada, já não tenho como correr atrás dela, brincar com ela no chão da sala. Isso acaba comigo, Edward, e eu tento remediar isso da melhor forma possível, mas eu sinto que estou falhando nessa tarefa. Imagina como vai ser quando o bebê chegar?" ela me olhou desesperada, os olhos de chocolate espelhados pelas lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair.

"Você é e vai ser sempre uma ótima mãe, amor. É normal se sentir assim, cheia de dúvidas sobre como tudo vai ser daqui para frente, com um bebê recém-nascido e outro de dois anos cheio de energia. Mas nós vamos lidar bem com a nova vida, você vai ver. Eu vou estar ao seu lado sempre, mesmo que você às vezes tente livrar a minha barra e me eximir de minhas responsabilidades."

"Eu te amo tanto." enterrou a cabeça no meu ombro e beijou meu pescoço; eu sorri e alisei sua barriga muito redonda, deixando que ela subisse a trilha de selinhos até a minha boca.

"Onde está a Abby?" perguntei quando ela permitiu, soltando meus lábios com um estalo molhado.

"Na sala, assistindo _Lazy Town_ com a Lisa. Finalmente conseguimos acalmá-la."

"Vou ficar com ela daqui a pouco quando você for ao hospital." Bella assentiu e ajeitou-se em meu colo, deitando a cabeça em meu peito e cobrindo minha mão com a sua, que estava sobre o ventre arredondado.

"Sua mãe vem me buscar às três, não quer que eu ande sozinha por aí com esse barrigão todo." informou, brincando de forma distraída com os meus dedos.

"Se quiser, posso levar você até lá."

"Não, pode ficar em casa. Passe um tempo com a Abby, ela vai adorar."

"Tudo bem, então." beijei o topo de sua cabeça e ela riu, esfregando minhas palmas em sua barriga, me fazendo sentir a agitação do bebê em seu interior.

"Viu? Ele sabe que você é o pai dele." Bella murmurou, erguendo o rosto para me fitar; o riso grudado em minha cara era ridículo de tão grande.

"Te amo" sussurrei em seu ouvido, sem parar de fazer carinho no inicio de seu estômago.

"Eu também." Bella suspirou e nós ficamos perdidos na quietude do momento por um tempo, com ela de olhos cerrados enquanto eu cantarolava uma melodia qualquer só para acalmá-la.

Não foi surpresa para mim quando vi Abby invadindo meu escritório, se desvencilhando das mãos protetoras de Lisa para correr na nossa direção. A babá saiu do cômodo ao notar que não era mais necessária e eu me dobrei com um pouco de dificuldade para pegar minha filha no colo, colocando-a sentada no meio das pernas da mãe.

"Estou sendo esmagado por duas gorduchas." brinquei, recebendo um tapa no ombro. "Ei, eu não estou reclamando, muito pelo contrário, adoro isso!"

"Dada!" Abby chamou, amassando minha cara com seus dedos atrevidos.

"Diga, minha princesa"

"Oh, oh, vião faz vruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum..." ela balbuciou fazendo Bella cair na gargalhada.

"Como é que mesmo que o avião faz, amor?"

"Vruuuum..." ela repetiu, fazendo um bico engraçado e enchendo meu rosto de baba.

"E o como é que o carrinho da música do Backyardigans faz, Gordinha?" Bella incitou a filha, encarando-a de soslaio.

"Bi, bi!" Abby respondeu de pronto, me fazendo rir de sua esperteza.

"E cadê o beijo da mamãe?" ao ouvir o pedido de Bella, minha filha se jogou em seus braços e a encheu de beijos molhados. Observei minha mulher sorrindo abertamente e logo em seguida cochichando algo no ouvido da criança.

Abby voltou-se para mim, rindo sapeca e apertando a gola de minha camisa com seus dedinhos incansáveis.

"Té bêzo, dada?" perguntou Abby me fazendo sorrir de surpresa.

"Mas é claro que eu quero beijo. Pensei que você nunca fosse perguntar!" abracei-a e ela apertou a boca aberta em meu nariz e nas bochechas, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde seus lábios passavam.

"Bom, a farra aqui está muito boa, mas eu preciso ir me arrumar." Bella sibilou, erguendo-se e saindo de meu colo. "Volto em uma hora no máximo, prometo."

"Fica tranquila, eu cuido dela."

"Eu sei que cuida. Obrigada por tudo." falou, me beijando gentilmente.

"Mande lembranças a Rose e ao Noah."

"Pode deixar." disse Bella e logo em seguida escapou para fora do escritório.

"Bem, princesa, agora somos só nós dois. O que quer fazer?"

"Totô." Abby respondeu, contorcendo o rostinho em uma careta engraçada e soltando um pequeno peido. Eu gargalhei alto e a ergui no colo, levando-a direto para o banheiro.

Definitivamente minha tarde sozinho com Abby não poderia ter começado de outra maneira.

[...]

Após limpar, trocar as fraldas e a roupa que Abby vestia, eu a levei para sala afim de assistir um pouco de TV. Foi então que - ao procurar uns Dvd's de seus desenhos favoritos, acabei achando um que me chamou a atenção. Era o vídeo do nascimento de minha filha e isso acabou me dando uma ótima ideia.

Coloquei o Dvd no aparelho e adiantei algumas partes até chegar onde queria. Logo a tela da tv passou a exibir uma cena que eu nunca em minha vida esqueceria, tamanho o significado que ela tinha. Bella dormia tranquilamente após o parto de Abby e eu acalentava o bebê pequeno e quieto enquanto Alice registrava tudo com a câmera de vídeo.

Sentei na ponta do sofá e apontei para a tela da TV, chamando a atenção de Abby, que fitou o vídeo com atenção, curiosa com a cena que nunca havia visto.

"_Qual é a sensação de ter sua filha nos braços pela primeira vez, maninho?" _Alice perguntou, focalizando a câmera em meu rosto.

"_Parece que eu ganhei na loteria. É inexplicável, mas tudo que eu posso dizer é que estou muito feliz. Extremamente feliz_." um Edward dois anos mais novo do que eu respondeu, com um sorriso idiota na cara sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos da bolinha rosada que estava aconchegada nos braços de forma protetora.

"Está vendo aquele pacotinho rosa ali, princesa? É você!" expliquei para Abby, que estava estranhamente quieta ao meu lado, o dedinho indicador na boca que ela mordia vez ou outra enquanto prestava atenção no que eu lhe dizia.

"Daqui a pouco você vai ter um bebê igualzinho ao que você era nesse vídeo, o seu irmãozinho." ela piscou como se quisesse que eu prosseguisse com o que falava.

"Quando o Andy chegar você vai ver como é muito bom ter um irmão para brincar, correr, dividir suas coisas. Ele vai ser seu melhor amigo e você vai ter que protegê-lo no ínicio, até que ele seja forte o suficiente para fazer isso sozinho. E vocês vão brigar, brigar muito na verdade, mas isso é bom, porque aí vocês vão ficar mais unidos. Eu tenho certeza de que você não vai deixar que nada aconteça com seu irmão, assim como ele vai fazer a mesma coisa. Você vai se tornar uma mulher linda e perfeita como a sua mãe é e o Andy vai tomar conta para que nenhum cara aproveitador se aproxime de você."

"Andy" Abby sibilou, repetindo a única coisa que lhe chamara atenção no que eu havia acabado de falar.

"Isso, Andy. É assim que se chama o seu irmãozinho." reforcei e ela me lançou um sorriso traquina, como se tivesse gostado do som daquele nome na minha voz.

"Nosso filho ainda nem nasceu e você já está ensinando o nome dele errado para a irmã. O nome dele é _Andrew_." o timbre rouco e delicado de Bella ecoou de repente e eu estiquei o pescoço para encará-la. Ela estava encostada no batente ao lado da porta e me fitava com atenção.

"Mas o apelido dele é Andy." eu respondi, levantando do sofá e me aproximando dela. "Há quanto tempo está aí parada?"

"Há tempo suficiente para sentir vontade de chorar de tanta felicidade." ela disse, enxugando os cantos úmidos de seus olhos. Abracei-a forte e deixei um beijo na curva de seu ombro. "Posso terminar de assistir o filminho com meus dois amores?"

"Não sei, pergunta para a Abby." sibilei, levando-a até o sofá para sentar ao lado da filha.

"Posso ver tv com você, gordinha?"

"Pode." Abby murmurou, deitando nas pernas de Bella. Sentei na ponta do móvel e coloquei os pezinhos de minha filha em meu colo, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela da tv de plasma pendurada na parede.

Bella ficou fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Abby enquanto eu observava suas perninhas pararem de se mexer conforme ela pegava no sono. O vídeo do dia do nascimento de minha filha passava na tv, mas eu agora só tinha olhos para as duas figuras quase inconscientes ao meu lado no sofá. Baixei meu rosto para beijar a cabeça do bebê que dormia de maneira tranquila no colo da mãe e subi para deixar um carinho na testa da mulher que me encantara no primeiro instante que a vi. Desde aquele momento eu soube que ela era a garota que iria mudar minha vida de forma permanente e eu não me enganara quanto a isso.

Bastava um olhar para a barriga enorme para saber que eu tinha feito a coisa certa ao pedir Bella para sair logo no primeiro dia de aula na faculdade.

"Eu amo vocês. Muito." sussurrei tocando alternadamente o rosto de Bella e Abby, tão semelhantes a cada dia que passava.

"E eu amo você, campeão." falei, passando a mão sobre o ventre esticado de Bella. O chute que recebi em resposta me fez sorrir cheio de orgulho.

"É, eu sei que você me ama também." murmurei, voltando a me encostar no sofá para observar minhas duas meninas perdidas no sono, sorrindo como um bobo de tanta felicidade.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww Daddyward, why so lindo? PreggoBella super nervosinha e a Abby mais pestinha do que nunca, como não amar? hahaha<strong>

**Oficialmente esse é o anti penúltimo capítulo de ABD. Deveria ser o penúltimo, mas uma ideia pentelhinha andou rondando em minha mente e eu me sinto na obrigação de colocá-la no papel. Vai ser a melhor forma de encerrar o ciclo dessa fic. Eu sei que muita gente se apegou em Abby e na família linda dela, mas eu preciso por um "e foram felizes para sempre" nessa história. Outras virão e eu preciso dar espaço para as novas ideias. Espero que compreendam.**

**O próximo outtake deve vir apenas no finzinho de janeiro, dependendo de minha disponibilidade de tempo e da vontade de vocês. Que quiserem Gordinha Abby + Gordinho Andy mais rápido, me encham de reviews e muito amor que eu venho correndo bem ligeiro! Falando no "Gordinho", gostaram da ideia dessa familia ganhar um menino? Curtiram o nome dele?**

**Me deixem saber de tudo, portanto se joguem nas reviews e me façam feliz!**

**Até o próximo,**

**beijo, beijo**

**Cella.**


	7. Outtake 5

**N/A: Obrigada _Line_ _Lins _ por ter betado esse outtake.**

***respira fundo* Mais um outtake de ABD chegando pra vocês. E esse é o penúltimo, logo o coraçãozinho da autora que vos fala está pequeno só de saber que a próxima atualização vem com o "fim". **

**Obrigada por todas as reviews, recomendações, tweets, perguntas no forms, elogios, enfim, obrigada por tudo! Vocês são lindas, fofas, queridas e eu amo muito poder compartilhar as besteiras que escrevo com vocês. **

**Sem mais delongas, capítulo de ABD chegando para vocês. Digam olá para o _Gordinho Andy!_**

**Beijo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake # 5<strong>

**.**

Todas as noites, há duas semanas, uma nova rotina se repetia: bastava que eu levasse Abby para seu quarto para que ela iniciasse uma crise de choro e grito que só cessava quando eu fazia o caminho inverso em direção ao meu quarto e de Bella. Carlisle havia me alertado de que - com a proximidade do nascimento do bebê - minha filha se apegasse ainda mais à mãe, uma reação perfeitamente natural para uma criança de pouco mais de dois anos que estava prestes a ganhar um irmãozinho.

O que meu pai não explicara era que Abby passaria a exigir que suas noites de sono fossem passadas na cama dos pais, espremida entre nós dois. E pior de tudo: minha filha não dormia durante a maior parte da madrugada e isso a fazia pensar que todos deveriam ficar insones. Bella não aguentava mais do que duas horas e desmaiava na cama merecidamente; aí sobrava para mim, que tinha que ficar com minha princesinha levada até o momento em que ela era vencida pelo cansaço, literalmente. Isso, no geral, acontecia no começo do amanhecer e eu tinha entre uma e duas horas de sono por dia.

Nos últimos dias eu mal conseguia me concentrar no trabalho e em qualquer lugar que me encostasse acabava dormindo. A vida não estava nada fácil e o estresse era inevitável.

Bella andava com os nervos à flor da pele e por motivos mínimos explodia em acessos de choro; a barriga enorme estava pesada e ela fazia um esforço gigantesco para se movimentar, sem contar o incômodo do inchaço nos pés e nas pernas. Bree, quando soube dos problemas que estavámos enfrentando com os momentos finais da gravidez de Bella, se ofereceu para cuidar de Abby, agora que o bebê estava prestes a chegar e por conta disso minha irmã praticamente se mudara para minha casa, dormindo no quarto de minha filha.

Diante das circunstâncias - e não querendo me afastar mais do que o necessário de Bella - passei a trabalhar em casa, onde podia ficar de olho em Abby e ao dispor de minha mulher a hora que ela necessitasse. Bella fazia de tudo para não solicitar minha ajuda enquanto estava no escritório, mas a energia inesgotável de Abby às vezes exigia medidas sérias: eu a levando para um banho no meio da tarde só para que ela desacelerasse e desse um pouco de folga à mãe.

Na maioria das vezes, ela acalmava e pedia por seu cobertor, o sinal claro de que o cansaço havia tomado conta de seu corpo; capotava em meus braços, em um sono tão profundo que se arrastava por duas horas. Esse era o tempo que minha mulher tinha para repousar e quem sabe até tirar um cochilo antes de nossa bolinha de energia acordar e recomeçar com o mesmo pique atordoante de sempre.

E eu - apesar de exausto - adorava ver Abby correndo pela casa com seus passos pesados e desajeitados, deixando a babá maluca; crianças saudáveis tinham esse tipo de comportamento e eu ficava maravilhado por ver minha filha - a cada dia que passava - mais esperta e alegre que nunca.

Bella costumava brincar dizendo que estava me tornando um pai muito coruja e não queria ver no quê eu me transformaria quando o novo bebê nascesse.

Pensar na chegada de Andy instantaneamente fazia crescer um sorriso gigante em meu rosto, o típico sorriso de um pai babão, como Carlisle falava.

Talvez eu fosse mesmo um pai coruja e babão.

Não talvez, eu era _mesmo_ um pai coruja e babão, bastava olhar para a forma como eu deixava Abby brincar com meus materiais de trabalho, sabendo que estaria ferrado se ela destruísse as plantas de meus projetos, mas ainda assim deliciado com o jeito que ela ria quando passava os dedinhos pelo papel sedoso, observando tudo com um brilho curioso em seus olhos tão expressivos quantos os da mãe.

Naquela noite, um sábado escaldante de Agosto, Abby e eu resolvemos ter uma conversa. Ou melhor, _ela_ quem decidiu bater um papo comigo em plena madrugada. Meus olhos estavam ardendo de sono, mas eu me forçava a mantê-los abertos, caso contrário ela poderia acordar Bella, que dormia tranquilamente em seu lado da cama.

"Dada, o bisso fez dodói na Abby." ela balbuciou em uma voz rouca, que lembrava o tom suave de Bella, apontando o dedo indicador rechonchudo na minha direção. Um _band aid_ com o tema das Princesas da Disney enrolava a pele delicada.

"O que houve com o dedinho, princesa?"

"Bisso, dada. Bisso mal modeu a Abby." explicou ela, encarando o próprio dedo com uma expressão compenetrada.

"Que bicho mal foi esse que fez isso com a minha gordinha?"

"Bisso, dada. Só _bisso_." Abby respondeu, emitindo uma bufada aborrecida, como se tentasse dizer '_Não faça perguntas idiotas, papai.'_

"Ok, entendi, foi só um bichinho feio."

"É." concordou com um aceno frenético de cabeça e puxou a coberta de ursinhos que ela costumava arrastar pela casa o dia inteiro, um sinal de que seu sono começava a chegar. Soltou um bocejo alto e prendeu o polegar entre os lábios avermelhados, sugando-o com força.

Ela estava tão cansada que vez ou outra, batia os cílios enormes lentamente, chegando a fechar os olhos por milésimos antes de abri-los para me fitar, como se tivesse medo de que eu saísse do seu lado.

"Vamos dormir, princesa? Você está cansada e o dada também." ironicamente meu pedido a fez ter a reação contrária, como se ela houvesse ganhado uma dose extra de energia. Em um segundo, ela estava sentada na cama, brincando com o ursinho de pelúcia que era seu amigo inseparável de uns tempos para cá.

Abby simplesmente se recusou a pregar os olhos, embora tivesse tentado de todas as formas fazê-la voltar a se deitar ao meu lado.

Bella havia custado a achar uma posição para dormir, devido ao tamanho de sua barriga, e eu fazia de tudo para não perturbá-la, já que ultimamente minha esposa quase não conseguia pegar no sono. Minha filha a todo segundo provocava a mãe para que ela acordasse, balbuciando coisas e emitindo pequenos gritinhos irritadiços; eu procurava chamar sua atenção para que ela desviasse um pouco o foco de Bella e a deixasse descansar.

"Shh, princesa, mamãe tá dormindo." sibilei segurando as mãozinhas de minha filha quando ela fez menção de bater na barriga de Bella.

"Acóda, mamãe, qué bincá!" Abby resmungou arranhando meu braço que a impedia de se aproximar de Bella; meu gesto começava a irritá-la. "Laga, dada!"

"Você não quer brincar? Por que não brinca com o dada?"

"Não qué dada, qué mamãe." ela respondeu aborrecida, fazendo um bico mimado nos lábios.

"Mamãe está muito cansada, princesa. Ela precisa dormir um pouco para poder brincar com você. Vem, deita aqui um pouquinho com o dada para descansar também." aproveitei que Abby se distraíra com o bichinho de pelúcia que segurava e a deitei na cama, colocando sua cabeça em meu peito.

Quando estava começando a engatar em um cochilo, senti os pezinhos de minha filha batendo no colchão e o início de um choro aborrecido perturbando o silêncio. Dei um salto para fora da cama e a peguei no colo, conformado de que essa seria outra noite sem dormir. Eu precisava primeiramente gastar toda energia acumulada que ela tinha e só assim a faria pegar no sono.

Abby correu pelo andar debaixo da casa, pulou no sofá, assistiu TV, tomou leite, sujou seu pijama com o líquido adocicado - e precisou tomar um banho -, caiu e ralou de leve o joelho no piso da sala, chorou quando eu fiz um curativo até finalmente desabar em meus braços em um sono exausto. O relógio a essa altura marcava _quatro da manhã_.

Cansado e aliviado por finalmente conseguir acabar com a bateria de minha filha, eu a levei para seu quarto, colocando-a na cama-berço pequena e colorida, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não acordá-la e também não perturbar Bree, que dormia profundamente na cama que eu mesmo montei há quase quinze dias atrás.

Arrastei-me para o quarto, praticamente dormindo em pé no corredor e quando entrei no cômodo notei que Bella não estava mais na cama. Forcei meus olhos a se manterem abertos e fui ao encontro de minha mulher, que estava no banheiro, apoiada à pia de cabeça baixa. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber o que acontecia. Foi então que eu notei a poça enorme de um líquido claro no chão do banheiro e imediatamente despertei, como se tivesse levado um choque.

A bolsa de Bella havia estourado. Isso significava que meu filho estava nascendo. Como eu poderia sentir sono ou cansaço diante de uma notícia dessas?

"Acordei com vontade de fazer xixi e não consegui nem chegar ao vaso." Bella balbuciou em uma voz fraca, segurando firme um pouco abaixo da enorme barriga. "Só percebi que tinha estourado quando olhei para baixo e vi a água escorrendo."

"Você está sentindo dor? Consegue andar?" perguntei me aproximando e envolvendo sua cintura redonda de modo que ela pudesse se apoiar em meus ombros.

"As cólicas estão bem fracas e esporádicas. Posso andar, sim, amor." ela riu baixo e respirou profundamente quando eu a coloquei sentada na beirada da cama.

"Vou ligar para a Dra. Lee e depois para os meus pais. Procure não se mexer muito, ok?"

"Eu estou bem, Edward, por favor, fique calmo." Bella pediu e só então eu notei que não estava conseguindo discar os números do telefone da médica obstetra que faria o parto. Eu precisava lembrar de respirar e me manter tranquilo ou só pioraria as coisas.

"Me dê esse telefone aqui, vá buscar um casaco para mim e as chaves do carro." disse suavemente, puxando o aparelho de minhas mãos agitadas e eu corri para fazer o que ela solicitara.

Enquanto Bella repassava os sintomas para a médica pelo telefone, eu voei até a garagem e tirei o carro, deixando-o ligado na porta de nossa casa. Voltei ao quarto e encontrei Bree parada à soleira do cômodo, os olhos avermelhados pelo sono interrompido e o sorriso gentil de sempre.

"Já liguei para seus pais e eles estão se arrumando para ir ao hospital; liguei para mamãe também e ela e o papai devem chegar logo pela manhã. Dra. Lee também está a caminho." Bella disse, fazendo menção de se levantar. Saltei para o seu lado para ajudá-la e ela riu de meu jeito afoito.

"Acalme-se, Edward, por favor!"

"Você está tremendo, Ed!" Bree comentou e eu enxuguei o suor frio que grudava em minha testa.

"Eu estou bem, vocês não tem que se preocupar comigo. Bree, cuida da Abby para mim, por favor."

"Fique tranquilo, maninho, vou cuidar da princesa com todo o prazer."

"Só não esqueça de levá-la para o hospital assim que o dia amanhecer, Bree. Quero minha Gordinha lá para conhecer o irmãozinho assim que ele nascer."

"Pode deixar, Bella. Assim que Abby levantar eu a levo ao hospital."

"Obrigado, Bree." agradeci ajudando Bella a se mover para fora do quarto.

"Tenha uma boa hora, Bella. E maninho, respire fundo, seu meninão está chegando." Bree sorriu e eu senti o sangue correr com mais forças por meu corpo.

A ficha havia caído, enfim. E a realidade à minha frente era ao mesmo tempo linda e assustadora.

Meu _filho_ estava a caminho. E era incrível como alguém tão pequeno e que eu mal conhecia já havia mexido com minha vida de tal forma que não conseguia mais reconhecer quem eu era.

Não havia mais espaço para o Edward, a partir de agora. Daquele momento em diante eu era apenas o pai da _Abby_ e do _Andy_.

[...]

Durante todo o caminho para o hospital procurei manter Bella distraída, já que as contrações estavam se tornando a cada segundo mais fortes e constantes. As mãos pequenas de minha mulher tremiam sobre a barriga e ela puxava a respiração com força. Quando sentia a dor atingindo-a, fechava os olhos e suspirava cadenciadamente até a contração passar.

"Já estamos chegando, amor. Aguente firme, por favor." pedi apertando os dedos no volante, considerando pisar fundo no acelerador para chegar mais rápido. Mas isso só deixaria Bella mais ansiosa, pois eu sabia o quanto ela odiava alta velocidade.

"Ungh, a dor está aumentando. Ai!" ela gemeu e jogou um dos braços por cima dos olhos, mordendo os lábios ressequidos com tanta força que eu a senti machucando a carne sensível.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, eu finalmente estacionei em frente à maternidade onde Abby também havia nascido e saltei para fora do carro, correndo para chamar algum enfermeiro de plantão que pudesse me ajudar com Bella. Uma mulher de ar simpático e tranquilo me seguiu guiando uma cadeira de rodas para que minha esposa não fizesse mais esforço do que o necessário. Quando a peguei no colo e a coloquei sentada, Bella emitiu um murmúrio de protesto que fez meu coração saltar com violência dentro do peito.

"Edward... está doendo muito, muito... Ungh!" ela grunhiu baixinho, segurando minha mão com força enquanto entrávamos no hall da recepção do hospital.

"Eu sei, amor, mas fique calma, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você e não vou te deixar sozinha nem um segundo, ok?" juro que se pudesse, trocaria de lugar com Bella só para não vê-la sentindo tanta dor como naquele momento. Ela era tão pequena e frágil, como conseguia suportar o peso da barriga e as contrações?

Enquanto assinava os papéis de entrada de Bella no hospital, a enfermeira a conduziu para o quarto que nós havíamos reservado para o parto de Andy e logo que me vi livre da parte burocrática, corri ao encontro de minha esposa. Bella estava sentada na beirada da cama, com o corpo levemente dobrado e o olhar cansado apontado para baixo. Ela suava e gemia baixinho, tentando acalmar sua respiração, que àquela altura era pesada.

"Dra. Lee já está a caminho e me pediu para que eu ajudasse você nos preparativos do parto." a enfermeira informou, lançando um meio sorriso suave com a intenção de acalmar Bella e a mim também. "Para começar, vamos trocar de roupa e deitar um pouco. Pode me ajudar aqui, papai?"

"C-claro." respondi trêmulo e a auxiliei na remoção do pijama ainda úmido que Bella usava. Prendi seus cabelos melecados de suor em um rabo de cavalo e ajudei a enfermeira a deitar minha esposa na cama, fazendo uma careta arrasada quando ela emitiu um grito sofrido ao sentir mais uma série de contrações.

"Pelo estado avançado da dor, esse bebê vai chegar rapidinho. Isso é muito bom, tanto para mamãe quanto para a criança." a enfermeira, sra. Madison, comentou, medindo a pressão de Bella com o aparelho específico; àquela altura as cólicas haviam dado uma pausa e minha esposa usava o intervalo para respirar fundo e recuperar forças para aguentar a nova onda de contrações que estava por vir. Seus dedos estavam fracos presos aos meus e eu a todo segundo acariciava as costas de suas mãos para tranquilizá-la.

"A pressão está normal, mamãe, está tudo correndo bem para que você faça um parto normal e tranquilo." a sra. Madison informou, passando a mão delicadamente pela testa suada de Bella. "Vou verificar se a Dra. Lee já chegou e volto em um instante. Qualquer coisa que necessitarem, podem me chamar."

"Muito obrigado." agradeci e esperei a enfermeira sair para pode me sentar ao lado de Bella na cama.

"Ed... eu não vou conseguir, juro que dessa vez a dor é mais forte.. e-eu não vou conseguir ter normal... está doendo muito..." Bella choramingou em uma voz afoita e eu engoli seco para tentar acalmá-la, mesmo sabendo que nem eu estava tranquilo naquele momento.

"Shh, fique quietinha, por favor. Você é forte, vai conseguir sim, fique calma, eu estou aqui."

"Não vou, não. O parto da Abby demorou mais e eu não senti tanta dor como nesse aqui... ungh, ungh... ARGH!" ela gritou e virou o rosto contorcido para o lado, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro. Suas unhas estavam enterradas na palma de minha mão e eu permaneci na mesma posição até que ela voltasse, suspirando fundo e transpirando forte.

As contrações permaneceram indo e vindo por cerca de trinta minutos, até o momento que a Dra. Lee surgiu no quarto, analisando Bella e a mim.

"Vamos lá, mamãe. Vamos ver se já está na hora desse garotão vir ao mundo." a médica anunciou calçando as luvas e separando as pernas de Bella levemente para fazer o exame de toque. "Cinco centímetros. Estamos indo muito bem, logo, logo esse meninão estará nascendo. Madison, prepare a Bella para a anestesia." a médica instruiu e voltou-se para nos encarar. "As dores vão diminuir depois disso, mamãe."

"O-obrigada, Dra. Lee." Bella sussurrou, no rosto um semblante mais tranquilo com a notícia do alívio da dor.

Mais uma vez, eu ajudei a enfermeira a colocar Bella sentada na beirada da cama, enquanto a sra. Madison preparava minha esposa para a anestesia. Uma outra enfermeira surgiu no quarto, devidamente esterilizada, trazendo uma bandeja com uma injeção, ampolas e algodão e aplicou em Bella um remédio que seria responsável por deixá-la mais calma e com menos dores. Não demorou muito para a droga começar a fazer seu efeito, deixando minha esposa menos agitada.

Por volta das seis da manhã, meus pais chegaram, junto com Alice e Jasper e eu aproveitei que Bella estava cochilando para falar com eles.

"E então, como ela está?" Esme perguntou assim que me viu, os olhos preocupados com o estado de saúde de minha mulher.

"Melhor agora, ela acabou de tomar a anestesia epidural e está descansando."

"Qual a previsão do parto?"

"Eu não sei, Bella está com cinco centímetros de dilatação, a médica disse que o bebê deve nascer durante o meio do dia."

"E a Abby?" Alice questionou.

"Bree ficou com ela. Abby não dormiu nada essa noite e pelo jeito que estava cansada, deve acordar lá pelas dez da manhã."

"Posso ir buscá-las na sua casa se você quiser, Edward." Jasper ofereceu-se e eu sorri agradecido.

"Obrigado, Jasper, seria ótimo."

"Alguém avisou aos pais da Bella que ela já está no hospital?"

"Ela mesma avisou, depois que ligou para vocês mais cedo. Eu não conseguia nem discar os números no telefone." ri nervoso e Esme segurou minhas mãos com carinho.

"Ah, querido, vai ficar tudo bem, seu filho está a caminho."

"Eu sei disso, mãe, mas é que... caramba, não tem como não ficar maluco com essa situação toda. É o _meu_ filho que está nascendo. É a _minha_ mulher quem está trazendo-o ao mundo. É muita emoção para um pai idiota só." murmurei e todos caíram na risada diante do meu nervosismo.

Esme, Alice e Jasper decidiram esperar na saleta em frente ao quarto onde Bella estava e eu os avisei que iria voltar para junto de minha esposa, caso ela acordasse e precisasse de mim. Carlisle me acompanhou para verificar o estado da nora.

Bella cochilava suavemente e de vez em quando se mexia na cama, devido ao incômodo das contrações que - apesar de menos intensas - continuavam constantes.

"Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. E não espere aquela loucura que foi o parto de Abby, porque dessa vez esse aqui vai ser bem mais rápido. Nada de trinta horas de trabalho de parto." Carlisle comentou, me lançando um sorriso franco.

"Isso é um alívio. Bella sofreu muito para ter a Abby."

"O parto da primeira gestação de uma mulher é geralmente mais longo e sofrido. O segundo é mais intenso e bem mais rápido. Prepare-se, porque Andrew logo, logo estará por aqui."

"Eu não vejo a hora, pai. Caramba, _meu_ segundo filho. Eu mal consigo acreditar."

"Eu sei como você se sente. Quando Emmett nasceu, eu pensei que minha vida estava completa, mas aí Esme me deu Alice e você, me fazendo perceber que nada que eu vivi até aquele momento era realmente importante. Só quem já passou por essa experiência, sabe o quanto é espetacular ser pai."

"Eu não sei o faria sem Bella, Abby e agora, o Andy, em minha vida. Não consigo mais me enxergar no passado, porque só o presente e o futuro realmente importam para mim." sibilei, observando o rosto adormercido de minha esposa e a forma como ela apoiava as mãos na barriga, como se quisesse proteger a criança que brevemente estaria vindo ao mundo.

E eu estava ali, pronto para recebê-lo e amá-lo, da mesma forma que amava a mulher que o abrigava e a pequena ruiva de sorriso sapeca que deixava meus dias muito mais alegres.

Eu realmente tinha uma linda família.

[...]

Passava das dez da manhã quando Bella foi levada à sala de cirurgia, com dez centímetros de dilatação e os olhos lacrimejantes por causa da dor das contrações, que àquela altura estavam violentas. Enquanto ela era preparada para o parto, Alice e Esme decoravam o quarto com motivos infantis nas cores azul e branco. Uma placa pendurada na porta mostrava um desenho de uma criança em um balão, ao lado de cachorro sorridente; em letras alegres estava escrito "Olá, acabei de chegar!" e logo abaixo estava o nome "Andrew".

Fiquei gargalhando como um louco em pleno corredor do hospital por alguns segundos, antes de entrar no quarto e encontrar Alice arrumando as lembrancinhas do bebê e Esme colocando uma enorme buquê de flores brancas na mesinha no lado oposto da cama. Bree - que havia acabado de chegar - tentava controlar Abby, que estava mais peralta do que nunca, cambaleando pelo quarto daquele jeitinho adorável tão característico dela. Veio ao meu encontro e abraçou minhas pernas, me fitando com atenção.

"O que você está aprontando, hein, princesa?" questionei pegando-a no colo e beijando seu rosto macio e avermelhado.

"Dada!" ela respondeu, agarrando a gola de minha camisa com força.

"Abby, cadê o maninho? Cadê o Andy?" Bree chamou a atenção de minha filha e Abby ficou encarando a tia por alguns segundos, como se processasse a pergunta.

"Num xei..." ela respondeu então, fazendo todos gargalharem; com um sorriso sapeca que exibia os dentes perfeitos e delicados, Abby enfiou a cabeça em meu pescoço, envergonhada.

"Andy está vindo, amor. Você quer conhecê-lo, não quer?" sussurrei em seu ouvido, acariciando os cachichos ruivos na altura de seus ombros.

"Qué." ela respondeu e em seguida deu dois tapinhas em meu rosto, para que eu a encarasse. "Cadê Andy, dada?"

"Está com a mamãe, eu vou buscá-los agora, ok? Você fica aqui com a tia Bree, a tia Alice e a vó Esme?"

"Tá" Abby concordou e eu a entreguei a Alice, que estava ao meu lado com um brinquedo que minha filha tanto adorava, pronta para distraí-la.

"Cuide bem dela, vocês três, hein?" avisei ao deixar um beijo no topo da cabeça de minha mãe. Ela sorriu e apertou minha mão com vontade, me fazendo rir de felicidade e logo em seguida, eu escapei do quarto, ouvindo a risada sempre contagiante de Abby.

Antes de entrar na sala de cirurgia onde Bella estava sendo preparada, eu vesti uma bata verde, calcei sapatos especiais e uma touca, além de uma máscara, tudo isso para que pudesse passar para a ala esterilizada do hospital. Bella já estava na mesa, devidamente aparelhada, conversando com Carlisle, que também assistiria o parto. Meu pai seria o responsável por filmar a chegada de Andy, da mesma forma como registrara o nascimento de Abby.

"Você está bem, amor?" perguntei, segurando a mão de Bella e ela virou-se para me encarar, os olhos cansados, mas muito vívidos.

"Estou bem, querido." ela sorriu, enrugando o nariz em uma careta quando um fio de suor escorreu por seu rosto; tratei de limpá-lo com as costas das mãos e ela suspirou profundamente. "Chegou a hora."

"É, chegou a hora... nosso menino está prestes a nascer." completei, me abaixando rapidamente para lhe dar um beijo na testa. "Não tenha medo, eu estou aqui."

E com essa frase eu tentei expressar todo o meu amor e gratidão por cada momento que Bella havia me proporcionado viver desde que seu olhar cruzou o meu; eu não conseguia descrever o quanto a amava e o quanto adorava as duas pequenas criaturas que eram o resultado da perfeita combinação minha e de Bella. Os frutos de um amor que nasceu sem pretensão alguma e que agora era mais do que alguém poderia imaginar. Por minha família, eu seria capaz de ir ao sol, à lua ou qualquer lugar que fosse necessário, desde que isso os mantivessem seguros.

Os gritos de Bella ecoavam na imensa sala de cirurgia e eu sentia em meu próprio punho o quanto de esforço ela fazia para expulsar a criança de seu ventre. Com palavras de incentivo minhas e da médica, minha esposa - exausta - reunia forças para trazer ao mundo a criança que era aguardada e amada desde que tomamos conhecimento de sua existência.

_Strawberry_ _Swing _tocava nas caixinhas acústicas espalhadas pelo lugar, uma escolha de Bella como a trilha sonora perfeita para o nascimento do filho. E por obra do destino - ou simples coincidência, eu nunca saberia dizer - Andrew nasceu no exato momento em que a música cantava a frase que ficaria grudada em minha memória pelo resto dos meus dias.

"_Now the sky could be blue I don't mind, without you it's a waste of time..."_ repeti, assim que meus olhos repousaram no rosto pequeno e redondo do bebê, que choramingava alto, devido ao choque de vir ao mundo.

"Andy... e-ele... é lindo, amor, ele é _lindo_." sussurrei em meio ao choro e Bella deu uma risada cansada, também em lágrimas.

"E-eu preciso vê-lo, Edward. Eu _quero_ vê-lo." ela pediu e eu me abaixei para lhe dar um beijo na boca de leve.

"Calma, amor, estão aspirando-o." eu expliquei a Bella, vendo a enfermeira introduzindo um tubo fininho para ajudar na abertura das vias respiratórias do bebê.

"Aqui está ele, é um garotão forte e lindo." a enfermeira informou segurando Andy envolvido em uma manta grossa e quente, caminhando em nossa direção com um sorriso amistoso no rosto. Carlisle, ao fundo, filmava tudo com a cara de bobo que certamente era reflexo da minha. Bem, a minha deveria ser pior, já que eu estava com os músculos da face doloridos de tanto rir.

Eu não estava preparado para a sensação de carregar Andy pela primeira vez; assim que senti seu peso em meus braços e ouvi os pequenos grunhidos de protesto que ele emitia através dos lábios muito vermelhos, caí em um choro inexplicável, fazendo até a enfermeira - acostumada a lidar com a mesma situação todos os dias - se emocionar.

"O-oi, garotão. E-eu sou o seu pai... e você pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, sempre. Eu vou estar lá para você a hora que precisar, sabe por quê? Porque eu amo você. Mais do que tudo. Mais do que a minha própria vida." murmurei entre lágrimas, fitando a criança pequena que não era capaz de compreender metade de minhas palavras. Mas mesmo assim, senti que precisava dizer aquilo para que Andy desde muito cedo soubesse sua importância em minha vida.

Bella acalentou o bebê desajeitadamente quando eu o aproximei de seu rosto e ela beijou o topo da cabeça careca de Andy, antes de oferecer seus lábios para que eu pudesse beijá-los. Carlisle aproveitou o momento e registrou a cena, afirmando que aquela imagem deveria ser emoldurada e guardada para sempre.

Logo Andy foi levado ao berçário e Bella encaminhada ao quarto, cansada do parto e aliviada por finalmente saber que nosso filho era uma criança saudável e estava bem. Minha esposa foi recebida pela família em festa, mas tudo que exigiu foi repouso e um beijo de Abby, que prontamente atendeu ao desejo da mãe, enchendo o rosto de Bella com selinhos molhados. Quando Bella adormeceu, todos correram para a ala do berçário para ver Andy, que estava sendo assistido por uma enfermeira dedicada.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma saber pela Dra. Lee, que minha família era a mais coruja da ala de pediatria do hospital, tirando fotos, filmando e literalmente _babando_ pela chegada do mais novo membro do clã.

Ao acordar, após quase uma hora e meia de sono, Bella encontrou apenas Abby e eu, sentados no sofá velando seu sono. Um sorriso fraco, mas adorável, dançou por seus lábios e ela fez um gesto com a mão para que eu me aproximasse um pouco mais da cama. Obediente, sentei ao seu lado no colchão e arrumei Abby em minhas pernas.

"Como você se sente?" perguntei, tocando suavemente a curva de seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

"Muito bem. Ainda cansada, mas bem." respondeu ela e riu quando Abby tentou puxar a fita que segurava a agulha em seu pulso, já que ela estava tomando soro para se recuperar do esforço. "Não, não, Gordinha, não pode."

"Dodói, mamãe." Abby sibilou e me lançou um olhar questionador.

"A mamãe está cansada, precisa tomar remédio para ficar forte."

"Fote." Abby repetiu, mastigando o indicador gorducho com vontade. "Cadê Andy, dada?"

"Você quer ver o Andy, princesa?"

"Qué."

"Leve-a para ver o irmão logo de uma vez, Edward." Bella ralhou e eu sacudi a cabeça em concordância.

"Vem, Gordinha, vamos lá conhecer seu irmãozinho." peguei Abby no colo e me voltei para fitar Bella. "Descanse, ok? Eu volto em um minuto."

"Tudo bem." ela respondeu e essa foi a minha deixa para sair com minha filha do quarto.

Andamos até o berçário e encontramos Charlie e Renée, junto com meus pais, Alice, Bree e Jasper competindo por um espaço no vidro de proteção do lugar. Ajeitei Abby em meu colo e apontei para o berço da frente, onde um bebê calminho dormia com as mãos grudadas junto ao rosto delicado.

"Viu, princesa, aquele ali é o seu irmãozinho. Diga oi ao Andy." pedi fitando-a com atenção.

"Oi, Andy" Abby respondeu e eu senti um riso rasgando meu rosto de orelha a orelha. Deus, será que eu ficaria babão daquele jeito pelo resto da vida? Algo me dizia que sim.

Renée e Esme comentavam o quanto Andrew era parecido com Bella e eu admiti silenciosamente que elas estavam certas. Meu filho tinha o mesmo nariz afilado de minha esposa, além das bochechas salientes e coradas, como as de Bella e Abby. Os cabelos, apesar de escassos, eram escuros e eu rezei silenciosamente para que ele também tivesse os olhos de chocolate da mãe.

Mas Andy havia herdado a cor verde clara dos meus olhos, assim como Abby, como eu pude constatar mais tarde, quando ele estava perfeitamente acomodado nos braços de Bella, mamando com vontade. Abby dormia no sofá-cama ao lado da janela e eu aproveitei a calmaria do momento para lamber a cria.

"Ele é lindo, não é?" Bella comentou, acariciando o rosto do bebê suavemente. "_Meu_ _gordinho_." completou e eu sorri.

"Ele é perfeito. E faminto." murmurei notando os lábios macios da criança sugando o bico do seio direito de Bella.

"Caramba, eu poderia ficar assim para sempre." Bella suspirou e me lançou um olhar que expressava exatamente aquilo que eu estava sentindo no momento: um amor tão grande que não havia como mensurar.

Abby acordou alguns minutos depois e eu a peguei no colo para que ela pudesse observar o irmãozinho dormindo confortavelmente nos braços de Bella. Ela arriscou fazer carinho na cabeça de Andy e Bella e eu rimos do jeito como nossa filha estava encantada com o bebê, esboçando reações de surpresa e alegria por cada mínimo gesto do pequeno.

Naquele instante, cercado pela mulher da minha vida e os dois presentes que ela havia me dado, eu percebi o quanto eu era um cara de sorte, já que tinha tudo que alguém poderia desejar.

"Edward." Bella chamou, dispersando meu devaneio. "Acho que temos um caso de amor à primeira vista por aqui." e apontou para Abby, que brincava com os dedinhos do irmão, fazendo careta para ele, sem perceber que o bebê estava dormindo.

"Pelo visto, vai ser um caso de amor que vai durar para a vida toda." eu respondi, beijando Bella no rosto, e sussurando um "eu te amo" baixinho em seu ouvido, enquanto ela gargalhava do jeito adorável de Abby ao lidar com a chegada do irmão.

É, definitivamente eu era mesmo um cara de sorte.

[...]

**Strawberry Swing - Coldplay: http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=Lb9X5jMofEo&ob=av3e *retirem os espaços antes de colar no navegador***

* * *

><p><strong>Daddyward, why so delícia? HAHAAH<strong>

**E então, curtiram o cap? Gostaram de Gordinho Andy? Me deixem saber de tudo!**

**Próximo outtake - e último - chega no meinho de março. Até lá aproveitem pra se deliciar com os caps antigos, pq é sempre bom reler sobre essa família linda.**

**Obrigada desde já pelas reviews, me mostrem o amor de vocês por Mommella, Daddyward e Gordinhos Andy e Abby.**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella.**

**ps: não sou médica e nem tive tempo de conversar sobre a hora do parto com meu pai. E também não fui mãe ainda. Todas as referências que coloquei aqui na fic sobre o trabalho de parto e o que acontece durante esse momento vem de minhas lembranças das conversas que ouvia meu pai e minha família conversando (todos trabalham na área da saúde, sim provenho de uma família de médicos e enfermeiros), dos vídeos que assistia com minha prima quando ela estava estudando medicina e dos papos da vida.. hahahah Qualquer erro ou falha, me perdoem, mas nem me avisem deles. hahaah**

**Lembrem-se de isso aqui é uma fanfic, obra de fantasia, ok?**

**É isso! Espero que vocês tenham se divertido como eu. Bai!**


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Antes que alguém venha me xingar, eu aviso: infelizmente esse não é um novo capítulo de "A Beautiful Day", me desculpem.

Em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir minhas sinceras desculpas por estar ausente durante tanto tempo e sem dar notícias, mas quem me acompanha pelo twitter e formspring, sabe que minha vida não foi muito fácil nesses últimos meses. Trabalho, estresses do dia-dia, correria e os problemas que surgem pré-viagem.

Pra quem ainda não sabe, eu estou indo amanhã a tarde (dia 28/06) para Londres, fazer intercâmbio. Ficarei na terra da Rainha pelos próximos 40 dias e só retorno no meio de agosto. Por conta disso, não poderei escrever e atualizar nenhuma de minhas fanfics, por motivos óbvios. Eu vou precisar estudar e claro, aproveitar o que essa viagem vai me oferecer. E bem, eu pretendo aproveitar muito pois o tempo lá vai ser curto.

Por isso estou aqui, informando que minhas fics entrarão em hiatus até _**agosto**_ quando eu retorno ao Brasil. Eu poderia chegar aqui e dizer que iria postar algo nesse período, mas todo mundo sabe que quando você tá viajando o que menos quer fazer é entrar na internet e perder um tempo precioso que você pode usar conhecendo novos lugares.

Reafirmo que **não vou abandonar nenhuma de minhas fics** e que essa viagem certamente me deixará ainda mais inspirada para escrever coisas novas pra vocês. Quem sabe eu não volte trazendo na mala um Edward super educado e inglês? *pisca*

Enfim, é isso. Aproveitem para reler minhas fanfics e se puderem, venham me dar um oi para eu saber que vocês ainda estão comigo. Eu sou a ** cella_es** no twitter e sempre que puder (e tiver um acesso decente à internet) eu estarei por lá. Sintam-se bem vindas para chegar e me dar um olá.

A gente se vê em agosto.

Já sinto saudades,

Beijo, beijo

Cella.


End file.
